A quien Yo decidi amar
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Por un malentendido, kowaski y marlene tienen el corazon roto. Ellos tratan de curarselo en ese dia tan especial que no deberia ser gris, sin embargo, un lazo debil entre ellos comienza a volverse fuerte. ¿Y si los seres que aman tratan de disculparse tarde? ¿Y si skipper trata de romper esa conexion? Mi primer marski c:
1. Corazones rotos

**hOLI, este es mi primer marski, aunque amo el SKILENE, sin emabrgo, una parte de mi dice que kowaski merece amor. Y no de doris, la desgraciada, perdon, delfin XD**

**doris: Hey**

**Skipper: Porque rayos quieres hacerme sufrir quitandome a MI MARLENE**

**yo: callense los dos y que los demas disfruten la historia XD**

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

Abro los ojos y veo los rayos del sol iluminados en mi cara. Me levanto de mi cama de piedra y salgo para darme un chapuzón, hoy no es un día corriente, es el día de san Valentín, así que hare una pequeña salida al zoológico con mis amigos, si quieren, ya que con el carácter fuerte de Skipper y su indiferencia al amor parece casi imposible que el vea este día como día de la amistad y del amor. Quizás es demasiado frio como para ser mi mejor amigo, pero bueno, que puedo decir..

Después del chapuzón voy en camino hasta el habitad de los pingüinos, como el zoológico estará cerrado por 4 días, la mayoría de los animales se mueven naturalmente, así que sin duda debo aprovechar para darles una pequeña sorpresa a los chicos

Sin embargo, me tropiezo con alguien en el camino

-Marlene ¿Por qué interrumpes mi paseo real?- Exclama Julien, el lémur ingenuo y presumido, muy arrogante para mí. Pero antes de contestar, el me interrumpe- No importa nena, te perdono por ser tan pechocha

-Julien, déjame en paz, debo ir con….- el me interrumpe adivinando mi destino

-Las monjas- comenta enojado- Si vas a buscar a la monja mandón pierdes tu tiempo, está saliendo con Doris, la delfona.

-Delfina- lo corrijo

-Como sea muñeca- El agacha la cabeza y ve a Mort tocándole los pies

-Mort ¡No toques mis pies!- Después de gritarle enojado lo patea y cae justamente en mi habitad, aprovecho para escabullirme e ir con los pingüinos, si es que Skipper está.

Llegando adentro veo a Kowaski abrazado de cabo, está llorando, y rico también parece consolarlo, aunque a él le den asco esas cosas

-Chicos ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto preocupada

-Kowaski miro como Doris y Skipper se besaban apasionadamente- decía cabo y kowaski lloro con mas fuerza- Perdón kowaski

Doris y Skipper. Entonces Julien tenía razón. Perdi tiempo y una gran parte de mi corazón. Aunque no se porque, debería alegrarme porque, mis mejores amigos saliendo es maravilloso, sin embargo, me causa un dolor grande, un dolor extraño.

-Kowaski, como lo siento- Cabo se aleja y lo abrazo para consolarlo, - es el día de san Valentín y nadie merece tener el corazón hecho pedazos, asi que los quería invitar a pasearnos por el parque y comer hielitos

-No tengo… ganas de salir Marlene- decía sollozando

-Vamos Kowaski, podemos ir a casa a comer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- comente con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- Pregunto un poco más animado

-Sí, para celebrar nuestra amistad- comente – Además, si Doris no se fijó en ti es porque tú eras MAS de lo que ella buscaba-

-Marlene, gracias por… Hacerme sentir bien- dice y nos abrazamos una vez más

-Whojoo, hielitos- dice cabo con su típica sonrisa

-shabosho- comento rico pasando su lengua por su pico

-Pero Skipper no sabe que nosotros estamos contigo- responde Kowaski

-No te preocupes, le escribiré una note- comento

Después de escribir la nota, nos vamos primero a casa a comer un delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate, a kowaski le gusta mucho el pastel que hago, y a Cabo le encanta el chocolate, asi que hice 2 pasteles.

-Marlene, eres la mejor cocinera de todo Nueva york- comento Cabo

-Oh gracias cabo- sonrió

-Yomi yomi- dice rico frotándose la barriga.

Cuando salimos de la cueva un pingüino de ojos azules nos detiene, esta todo pintorreado de lápiz labial y kowaski agacha la cabeza, pero le doy la pata y nos vemos por unos segundos, en su mirada se ve un mensaje oculto de "Gracias, estoy bien"

-Kowaski debo decirte algo- comenta el líder pingüino

-Mejor no le recuerdes ese tema, lo harás sentir mal- dice Cabo agradablemente- Además vamos a ir al parque

-¿Y quien les dio la orden soldados?- Pregunta un poco irritado

-No permitiré que Kowaski se quede con el corazón roto en el día de san Valentín- digo enfrente de el

-Marlene, estas cosas del día de san Valentín son…- Se lo que dirá, así que tomo la palabra

-Para gente que sabe valorar a sus amigos, y que los ama de corazón, no para personas frías y rompe ilusiones- respondo irritada y me mira con tristeza

-Mejor vamonos- decía Kowaski

-Pero kowaski, no te di la orden- Exclamo Skipper

-¿Y crees que puedes darme ordenes después de traicionarme así?- Pregunto explotando de ira. Quizás hoy no fue un buen día de san Valentín para los 3.

Le tomo la aleta a Kowaski y le dirijo una mirada de "_no estás solo, Skipper no fue el único que te rompió el corazón, así que olvida todo esto, diviértete, quédate conmigo"_

Los 4 nos vamos dejando a Skipper en mi habitad. Quizás quiso disculparse. Pero ya no podía tener esa oportunidad.

En el parque veo a Rico y a Cabo jugando con 2 cometas, mientras Kowaski y yo estamos sentados bajo un hermoso árbol de jacaranda.

-Tú no eres el único que tiene el corazón roto- le susurro

-Técnicamente estoy pasando por un estado emocional fuerte llamado depresión- dice y yo me cruzo de brazos- Bueno, Skipper quizás no fue su intención herirnos Marlene.

-Lo sé- respondo

-Sin embargo, estoy mejor, me has curado mi…- Adivine que iba a decir toda una frase científica, pero al mirarme cambia sus palabras- Corazón, ahora yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Y tienes planeado cómo?- le pregunto coqueteando

-SI- responde naturalmente- Hoy a las 8:00 pm ¿Quieres cenar conmigo en este árbol?- Pregunto y yo sonreí sonrojada

-Claro Kowaski-

Nos tomamos de las patas/ aletas y disfrutamos del resto del dia.


	2. Nuestra primera cita

**Hola, solo les queria avisar que la proxima semana no podre subir capitulos por la escuela, debo ponerme a estudiar por los semestrales :$ asi que disfruten mis historias y shalalala**

**Skipper: insisto ¿Porque que quieres quitar a marlene**

**Doris: y porque me llamaste dejada**

**yo: silencio los dos.**

**kowaski: te robe a tu novia Skipper lalalalala**

**skipper: !Traidor¡**

**XD**

Son las 7:45 de la noche, aún sigo en mi habitad preparándome para la cita en donde Kowaski y yo estaremos divirtiéndonos, quizás iremos a un centro nocturno, al boliche o donde sea. Fue muy amable de su parte tratarme de curar el corazón. Quizás nuestra débil relación de amigos se fortalezca.

-Marlene, necesito hablar contigo- dice una voz, cuando me doy la vuelta veo a un pingüino de ojos azules y su cabeza plana, ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

-No tenemos nada que hablar- le respondo dándole la espalda

-Marlene déjame explicar porque herí así a Kowaski, supongo que te importa mucho- dice, y con su tono de voz, parece que no está muy feliz de que Kowaski y yo salgamos

-Deberías hablar con él, no conmigo- le digo cruzándome de brazos y el camino hasta verme la cara, le daré una oportunidad, sé que no es bueno para esto.

-Como él y tu son "Mejores amigos" Supongo que te interesa lo que te voy a decir- Insiste.

-Skipper, ¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo salga con Kowaski?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¡Porque Doris no lo ama!- Exclama

-¿Y porque quieres que lo lastime así?- Le pregunto- Es tu amigo.

-Debe entender que Doris se comportó como una ofrecida, yo no la bese- dijo tratando de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y porque dejaste que te besara? Kowaski me dijo que la besaste muy bien- digo medio celosa

-Porque cuando Doris me beso imagine que era otra persona- dijo indiferente

-¿Y qué persona era?- Pregunte calmada

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Pregunta calmado, sabe que es lo que siento, quizás lo adivino, pero ya es tarde para eso, no necesito que el me de explicaciones

El acaricia mi cara con su aleta y se limita a decir

-Yo no soy bueno para esto, no debo salir contigo- Skipper me miró fijamente, y lo mire con tristeza

-Mejor dicho- le aleje su aleta de mi cara- No te mereces salir conmigo.

-Marlene, yo….- el decía, pero ya era tarde, y lo había arruinado todo.

Me di la media vuelta y vi a Kowaski molesto, no conmigo, sino con Skipper.

-Escuchaste todo ¿Verdad?- Pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza

-Debemos irnos- dijo sonriendo, pero sabía que fingía- No dejare que nadie te arruine la noche

Eso quizás le haya roto el corazón a Skipper.

Cuando Kowaski y yo estamos lejos del zoológico, fuera de las bardas altas construidas de ladrillo, llegamos a un edificio abandonado y feo.

-Kowaski me da miedo- le digo y él me toma mi pata

-Confía en mí- responde y nos miramos a los ojos, nos sonreímos.

Entramos por un hueco oscuro y de repente es como si todo fuera un mundo nuevo: varios animales haciendo fila para obtener un lugar para jugar boliche, hay máquinas de videojuegos, lugares para sentarse a comer, el piso es alfombrado y las paredes negras, las luces son amarillas , azules, moradas y verdes. Es como si fuera una fiesta

-Esto es… Increible- comento y Kowaski hace fila mientras contemplo el bar donde las bebidas son desde agua natural, malteadas, smothies. Pasa un rato cuando decido comprar uno, ya que kowaski trajo una mochila para hacer intercambios y yo le saque una manzana para cambiarla por un smothies.

Luego, Kowaski elige una sala donde junto con pelotas de colores, el objetivo es derrumbar 10 botellas de plástico, será fácil, asi que Kowaski y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para tirar

-Las damas primero- dice kowaski haciendo una reverencia ridícula

-Gracias- respondo

Tomo una pelota roja del estante y empiezo a caminar hasta la línea roja, después deje caer la pelota con suavidad y finalmente la pelota derrumbo todas las botellas

-Bien hecho Marlene- dice y chocamos las aletas/patas.- Ahora es mi turno

Kowaski hace sus típicas medidas en la trayectoria, luego de unos minutos toma la pelota, se tropieza y al final solo derrumba 4 botellas

Me rio un poco de lo que kowaski hizo, se soba la cabeza y sobre una pantalla se refleja su puntuación.

-Rayos- comenta

-No te preocupes Kowaski- lo ayudo a pararse- Hay, el que pierda invita la cena

Nos la pasamos la noche en el boliche y bebiendo smothies, al final resulta que yo gane y Kowaski debe la cena, después de irnos y llegar cerca al zolologico me tapa los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa kowaski?- Pregunto sonriendo

-Ya lo veras-

Me quita las aletas de mis ojos y veo que en el árbol de jacaranda esta una mesa con dos sillas, muy elegante, y está formado un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, caminamos con la aleta/ pata tomadas hasta la mesa, me siento en la silla y Kowaski hace lo mismo, quedamos justo enfrente uno del otro, mientras las flores del árbol de jacaranda se iluminan con hermosos destellos amarillos y brillantes. Detrás del tronco, Cabo y rico vestidos de meseros salen con una bandeja de almejas, dos copas y una botella de vino. Nos sirven la comida y veo que en las almejas está escrito mi nombre, es justo como lo soñé.

-Kowaski, esto es… Hermoso- le comento y el sonríe

-Yo debía la cena- dice

-Pero esto es fantástico, gracias- le agradezco.

-Eso no es todo- dice y va al arbol para sacar una guitarra. Esto es mejor de lo que imagine y empieza a cantar una canción.

_Sabes no pido nada mas _

_Que estar entre tus brazos _

_Y huir de todo el mal _

_Que a todo he renunciado _

_Por estar junto a ti _

_Sabes no dejo de pensar _

_Que estoy enamorado _

_Te quiero confesar _

_Que soy solo un esclavo _

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti _

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser _

_Encendiste la luz _

_Me llenaste de fe _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta como te imagine _

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

La luna llena reflejada en sus ojos hace que mi corazón supiera que solo una noche y una canción fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para curar mi corazón.

Abrazo a Kowaski mientras el deja la guitarra a un lado para abrazarme. Esa fue la mejor manera de decirme

-Te quiero Marlene- comenta adivinando mis pensamientos

-Te quiero Kowaski- le respondo


	3. Pequeñas y fuertes confesiones

**Hola, solo he tenido tiempo de subir este capitulo a esta historia, el sabado subire los restantes de las otras historias c:**

**Demii**

Ha pasado una semana después del día de san Valentín, aquel día hermoso y brillante se inicio una nueva conexión entre Kowaski y yo. Puede ser amante de la ciencia, pero tiene un lado sentimental que el solo se lo puede mostrar a la persona indicada. ¿Acaso fui yo? Eso me hace sonreír, aunque solo somos amigos, es asi como veo a Kowaski.

Apenas son las 3:00 de la tarde y el zoológico esta repleto de visitantes, algo que no me da mucha privacidad para pensar, pero al menos me divertiré haciendo algunos trucos en el aire. Como siempre lo llevo haciendo.

Después de salir y desliarme por mi resbalador, en el aire hago una triple voltereta mortal haciendo que algunos visitantes me admiren al hacer un truco que pone en peligro mi vida, esto nunca lo he hecho, y cuando caigo al estanque con la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo parece sumergirse en la alegría y los aplausos.

Ahora que saco mi cabeza del agua lanzándola hacia atrás, la mayoría de los visitantes aplauden y piden que lo haga de nuevo.

Hago caso a sus vitoreo y gritos, pero ahora mi giro mortal es más emocionante, ya que giro parada y caigo al agua con las patas traseras, haciendo que flote en el agua y nade para relajarme un poco. No soy una de las típicas chicas engreídas que se le sube la fama a la cabeza. Yo soy natural, quiero hacerlos felices y demostrar quién soy en verdad.

Cuando los visitantes se van, la mayoría de las chicas del zoológico se acercan para ver mi asombroso truco que impresiono a todos.

-Es increíble prima- comenta Becky

-Ojala me enseñaras a hacer algo así- Dice Darla, la babuino,

-Deberías decirnos tu secreto, bueno, aparte del que saliste con Kowaski- dijo Lulu y yo me sonroje.

-Eeee- todas me echan bulla, excepto Stacy, que me mira sorprendida

-Yo creí que te gustaba Skipper- dijo y yo me puse más roja de lo normal

-No, bueno, el no es para mi…- Veo un pingüino caminando a lo lejos- Chicas, a mi cueva ¡Ahora!- Ellas me obedecen sorprendidas y perplejas, al menos Kowaski no escucho nada

-Kowaski- Exclamo y lo abrazo, el hace lo mismo y me mira a los ojos

-Oye, quiero que me enseñes tu truco- dice sonriendo- Me puede ser útil en las misiones, quizás

Me sonrojo un poco- Claro kowaski, ven, vamos a subir al resbaladero- comento y extrañamente nos damos la aleta/pata.

Cuando subimos al resbaladero le digo que se deslice y que cuando este en el aire gire tomando las rodillas, al tercer giro hay que caer al agua.

Kowaski lo hizo perfecto

-Ahora te toca, muñeca- dice en broma y yo hago lo mismo, caigo en el agua salpicando la cara a kowaski, después de zambullirme, toco sus hombros y el me toma de la cintura, es justo el atardecer, el viento está un poco fresco, pero al bailar en el agua junto con mi amigo me hace sentir cálida, feliz y segura. Damos un par de vueltas y estamos tan cerca

-Gracias… Por estar conmigo- le susurro y el sonríe

-Aquí estaré Marlene- Responde Kowaski- Siempre.

Esta palabra es mágica, especial y me traen recuerdos viejos, la ultima vez que vi a mi padre con vida le dije que se quedara conmigo, mi padre, tocándome el corazón, dijo la misma palabra que Kowaski.

-Eres increíble- Comenta Kowaski- Amigable, buena onda, mas que una nutria hembra.

Me sonrojo al instante.

-Tú también me admiras kowaski- digo- Por un lado eres científico, calculador y frio, pero por otro eres romántico y un buen amigo.

Al ver que anochece más, kowaski y yo salimos del agua.

-Adiós Amiga- comenta

-Adiós amigo- sonrió y el se va, luego, las chicas me vuelven a hacer bulla y Stacy contiene una grabadora en la mano.

…En la base de los pingüinos…

-¿Quién te dio permiso de salir soldado?- Pregunto exclamando el líder pingüino hacia el emocionado Kowaski, al fin podría ser el mismo, ya no ocultaría su lado bueno y amable nunca mas. Con Marlene el no era un científico demente, el era simplemente… Kowaski.

-Lo siento Skipper- Suspiro de alegría- Marlene me enseño un truco, aunque solo sirve si vas colina abajo

-Eso no importa soldado- comenta el líder ignorando sus palabras- No puedes volver a salir sin permiso, y menos con Marlene

-¿Acaso odias verme feliz con tu ex – mejor amiga?- Pregunto Kowaski cruzándose de aletas

-¡No!- Exclama el líder, pero kowaski lo interrumpe

-¿Crees que he olvidado lo de Doris tan rápido?- Pregunta Kowaski con lágrimas en los ojos

Cabo y rico simplemente se fueron, sabían que esto se volvería feo.

-¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir?- Pregunta enojado Kowaski

-No soldado, odio ver eso solo que…- Kowaski lo interrumpe de nuevo.

Marlene caminaba por la puerta principal, estaba abierta pero no se atrevio a tocar porque escucho los gritos de dos pingüinos

-¿Crees que he olvivado tu traición?- Pregunta kowaski- ¡No te quedes callado Skipper!

-¡Estoy enamorado de Marlene! Ok- Mientras el líder pingüino decía esto, la hermosa nutria entro tapándose su hocico, viendo como Skipper se sonrojaba y Kowaski la miraba a los ojos.


	4. Eclipse de amor

**Holii, guest la cancion se llama sabes y la canta reik :D**

**POV MARLENE:**

* * *

El anochecer es uno de los momentos donde la luz delicada del sol es absorbida por la atrevida oscuridad que rodea el mundo. Al parecer habrá un eclipse de sol, tengo mis lentes y palomitas preparadas, solo espero a que Kowaski venga para ver el escenario resplandeciente conmigo.

Han pasado 6 dias sin que yo visite a los pingüinos, Skipper nunca me habla, quizás se sienta apenado después de lo que ocurrio, pero ¿Si el quiere que yo salga con el, es asi la forma de que le preste atención? Lo conozco, no es bueno para estas cosas, y tiene miedo de perder lo que ama, aunque con su ignorancia no sabe que me está perdiendo poco a poco.

Sin embargo, aunque sienta algo profundo por Skipper, en el fondo de mi interior hay un sentimiento fuerte por otro, por alguien que me hace sentir viva, segura y feliz. Y nuestra amistad es una fuerte conexión irrompible, pero no creo que lleguemos a ser algo mas. Aunque se vale soñar ¿No?

Veo sus ojos azules brillando enfrente de mí, sonrió y el pingüino alto trae un plato de pescados, sal, y limón para disfrutar el acontecimiento.

-Hey, kowaski- saludo alegre

-Hey, Marly- me saluda, tomo la cubeta de las palomitas y me la llevo debajo del arbol de mi habitad, donde kowaski preparo el mantel, dos platos pequeños, un plato grande de pescados, sal y limón, voy junto con el sonriendo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Marlene- Dice Kowaski- Los eclipses son muy interesantes

-Especialmente por su color rojizo que oscurece el cielo- digo y el sonríe

Los eclipses solares se tratan de que la luna oculte al sol desde la perspectiva de la tierra. Relaciono esto con el pequeño asunto de Kowaski, Skipper y yo. Lo único claro que esta es que yo soy la tierra, ¿Quién es la luna que impide que sea feliz junto al sol? El sol me da calor, vida y diversión, mientras que la luna es brillantemente hermosa, ilumina mis noches oscuras, está siempre conmigo, en pocas palabras, el sol me hace sonreír, la luna siempre está conmigo. Y eso es lo que quiero.

Kowaski y yo nos acomodamos para ver el hermoso eclipse solar, nos ponemos los lentes y comemos pescado. Se siente tan bien estar con él.

-Quizás Marlene, podríamos… Viajar a algún lugar ¿No lo crees?- Me pregunta nervioso

-Me encantaría ¿Pero a dónde?- Seria algo arriesgado huir y estar en libertad junto con mi nuevo mejor amigo.

-Paris- Responde sencillo mirándome a los ojos y yo me sonrojo un poco. El cielo se oscurece mas mientras él toma mi pata y siento su aleta suave en mí.

Pero típico, no falta alguien que siempre te arruina el momento.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para irte soldado?- Pregunta Skipper.

Kowaski y yo nos quitamos los lentes.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto irritada

-Hay una junta en la tienda de regalos y ustedes aún no han venido- Replica Skipper

-¿Y es algo que nos interese?- Pregunta Kowaski enojado

-Si te preocupa que Marlene fuera seleccionada para trasladarse al zoológico de Washington, supongo que si- Responde

-¿Voy a irme de aquí?- Pregunto confundida

-Algún animal del Zoológico- comenta indiferente

- ¿Cómo quiénes?- Pregunta Kowaski parándose

-Mejor vengan a la reunión- dice el

-No será necesario- Comenta Kowaski

-¿Por qué lo dices soldado?- Pregunta Skipper

-Porque si Marlene o yo fuéramos seleccionados para trasladarnos tan lejos, nosotros….-Interrumpo a Kowaski.

-Huiremos-

Los tres volteamos a mirar el sol, kowaski y yo nos ponemos los lentes para ver mejor el espectáculo, no hay ninguna estrella a la vista y la luna alcanza un color rojizo hermoso e intenso.

-No se los permitiré- Comenta Skipper

-¿Y que harás si uno de nosotros es seleccionado?- Pregunto retándolo- ¿Obedecer a Alice? ¿O cambiar papeles?

-Es más fácil la segunda opción- dice insistiendo.

-Aun así, vivir contigo en libertad Marlene, sería mi sueño platónico- Dice Kowaski

-Awww ternurita- le digo

-Hello, sigo aquí- Dice Skipper tratando de llamar la atención, sin embargo, kowaski y yo nos tomamos de las patas/aletas mirándonos a los ojos, mientras el aro que rodea la luna se hace más grueso y de color claro, amarillo dorado.

No nos importa si Skipper está aquí, no importa si el mundo se acaba ahora mismo, lo único que importa es su pico unido con mis labios, me toma de la cintura y yo me aferro a sus hombros. Fue inesperado, rápido, pero verdadero y apasionante, mis mejillas se sonrojan, el viento sopla fuerte y al sentir lo cálido en mis patas, creo que el cielo se ha iluminado mucho más.

Cuando nos separamos, mi teoría se hace cierta y Skipper ha desaparecido. Le he roto el corazón en pedazos, me siento completamente estúpida, debería hablar con el, pero hoy no, prefiero disfrutar estar con Kowaski. Al menos unos segundos.

Kowaski y yo llegamos a la tienda de Regalos tomados de la aletas/patas y sonriéndole a todos, algunos nos hacen bulla, mientras que otros animales dicen que hacemos una bonita pareja juntos.

-Maurice ¿Por qué la ave mandona le toma la pata a mi pechocha Marlene?- Pregunta enojado Julien

-Quizás estén saliendo su majestad-

-Calma os todos- Exclama Skipper- Es hora de saber quien se va del Zoológico por unos 7 meses.

La idea de perder a Kowaski 7 meses me resulta triste.

-Tranquila Marlene- Me susurra kowaski en la oreja- La probabilidad de que tu te vayas del zoológico es de 4.5%

-No me preocupa la mia- le susurro- No quiero que te alejes de mi

En ese momento, Kowaski me besa la mejilla

-Estare contigo, siempre-

-El animal que se va es….- Skipper saca unas hojas y sonríe discretamente.

_Kowaski._


	5. olvido y Seduccion

**holii, lamento no haber subido el capitulo pronto, he tenido problemas personales y examenes semestrales (-.-)**

**Mañana subire 2 capitulos si este cap llega a 2 reviews :D y si no, el lunes lo hare**

Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen

POV MARLENE

-¡No!-

Es la primera palabra que se me ocurre decir después de la noticia de que iba a perder a Kowaski. No quiero que mis noches sean frías y oscuras, que los fines de semanas sean grises y que en los días de lluvia se hagan tormentas. Lo que me pulsa a seguir adelante es su preocupación, amistad y amor que siente por mí.

Kowaski me abraza fuerte y yo me aferro de sus hombros

-Estaré bien, no me iré- susurra bajo

La mayoría de los animales dejan escapar sonidos como Awww, uuuu, incluso algunos susurran algunas palabras como los trágicos enamorados del zoológico de nueva york, pobres chicos, ¿Nutria y pingüino? Imposible, eso me hace fruncir el ceño

-Aun no he terminado- Exclama Skipper con voz autoritaria y todos los animales se callan, revisa algunos papeles- Stacy, tú también dirás adiós

-¿También?- Me apresuro a preguntar y doy pasos hacia delante- ¿No harás nada para que Kowaski no se vaya de aquí?

-Marlene tiene razón, Skipper- comenta Kowaski- ¿Qué harás al respecto? Las posibilidades de conseguirme un reemplazo son del 75 % por ciento.

-No dejare que ninguno de mis soldados se ofrezca voluntario para que te quedes aquí- responde fríamente el líder pingüino

-Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- interviene Burt algo irritado

-No, váyanse- les ordeno.

-Pero yo quiero escuchar el chisme- comenta Becky

-Yo pensé que Marlene sentía algo por Skipper- dice Stacy algo fría y distante, como lo hizo después de enterarse de que Kowaski y yo salíamos.

Todo el mundo se calla, pero luego se van, dejando a Kowaski, Skipper y a mi solos en la tienda de regalos

-¿Me extrañas Skipper?- Pregunto y él se sonroja- ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Quieres alejar de Kowaski de mí para tenerme un poco cerca?

-NO- Grita irritado- Yo no tengo tiempo para esto, ni siquiera para….

-Entonces no intervengas en nuestra historia- Exclamo enfadada- ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Romper nuestro lazo? Yo también tengo el derecho a ser feliz.

-¿Me odias Skipper?- Kowaski pregunta, es lo más simple que le pudo ocurrir

-No, no quiero perder a uno de mis soldados- dice Skipper nervioso, pero no estoy convencida

-¿Entonces por qué no tuviste el valor de ofrecerte voluntario para que Kowaski se quedara aquí?- Pregunto- Sabes que, no quiero perder tiempo si Kowaski se va a ir lejos- Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse y siento mi corazón ardiendo de la rabia que tengo hacia Skipper.

-Marlene…- Skipper trata de explicarme, pero yo me cruzo de brazos y camino afuera

Kowaski y yo nos vamos a nuestro habitad sin decir nada, hasta que al llegar al mio el rompe el hielo

-Sabes Marlene, de los pocos días que tendré, espero disfrutarlos contigo- me dice y yo lo miro tiernamente antes de besarlo.

Después de besarlo, una jaula cae encima de él y yo apenas puedo reaccionar

-Kowaski no- Exclamo, un ayudante del zoológico se lleva la jaula y yo lo persigo discretamente

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo- Grita antes de que Alice me llevara a mi habitad

-Buen intento nutriecita- Dice Alice gruñendo.

Ya han pasado 3 horas desde que Kowaski se ha ido del Zoológico, la noche se vuelve fresca como el agua helada, no he visitado a los pingüinos, no tengo alguna razón de perdonar a Skipper y su estúpido comportamiento bipolar.

Aún sigo sentada en la orilla de mi estanque, contemplo una estrella hermosa y brillante, pero lejana, como el amor entre Kowaski y el mío. Esperare cuanto sea necesario. Una eternidad, quizás.

…

Mientras tanto en un avión.

Kowaski, en su caja, trataba desesperadamente de buscar una pequeña esperanza dentro de si mismo para mantenerse fuerte y tener paciencia, regresar a los brazos de Marlene era su necesidad, algo mas intenso que su amor por la ciencia.

De pronto, una parte lateral de la caja comenzó a abrirse, Stacy, la tejón, había roto una parte de la caja, ayudando a salir a Kowaski. Ella le lanzo una mirada seductora antes de hablar

-Hey Kowaski- El científico sonrió al ver que había hallado una salida de esa caja molesta, pero al notar la cara de la hermosa tejón, se alejó un poco.

-Hola Stacy- saludo normal- Dime ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

-Si guapo- respondió Stacy con voz seductora, acercándose lentamente al pobre pingüino- Tenemos el tiempo suficiente para platicar sobre… Nosotros

Kowaski se quedó perplejo. Sabía la razón por la cual Stacy no miraba a Marlene con buenos ojos. El brillo en la pupila de Stacy revelo todo.

-Lo siento Stacy, tengo sueño- comento el pingüino fingiendo un bostezo y alejándose rápidamente entre varias cajas que había ahí.

Stacy, discretamente, saco un moni toqui (como se diga XD) y empezó a hablar.

-Aquí 0045, el individuo rechazo la invitación, pero no sabe nada, estamos justo en- Stacy camina rápidamente hacia una pequeña ventanilla- Hollywood, la estimación de la conclusión del viaje es de unas 3.5 horas.

-Genial- responde una voz misteriosa- El paso numero 1 completado, estoy en el habitad, entrando, la victima está dormida, acabo de inyectarle la sustancia. Mañana no recordara nada. Paso 2, completado.

Stacy sonríe satisfecha. La operación olvido y seducción está progresando. Salvo una cosa:

Kowaski no olvidara nunca a Marlene si no se le inyecta la misma sustancia que se le inyecto a la nutria, pero para ello Stacy tiene otros planes.


	6. Bienvenidos a la falsa realidad

No puedo explicar lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Decir que me hayan robado los mejores recuerdos de mi vida es muy poco comparado con lo que siento. Todas las noches sueño con mi hermano torturándome y humillándome, escucho las risas de algunos animales burlándose de la pequeña nutria que quería viajar a Nueva York. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que la única persona que me protegió de esos recuerdos ha desaparecido de mi mente y de mi vida. Lo único que recuerdo de ella es que el me amo y yo lo ame. Sin embargo, lo único que queda es mi amor por el.

Han pasado 5 noches que no he podido dormir, y que mis amigos, los pingüinos no han dejado de visitarme. Cabo esta preocupado por mi, pero me ayuda a seguir adelante, cada dia revisa mis muñecas para evitar que haga una locura (como cortarme las venas), el dice que pronto sere feliz en 7 meses, ¿Pero porque tanto tiempo? No espero a alguien, solo busco a alguien. A alguien que ame y que me hizo feliz. Alguien que me mantuvo viva.

Me doy cuenta de que no poder dormir bien nunca más si mis recuerdos oscuros regresan cada noche que trato de dormir, no si sigo sola.

Salgo de mi cueva y veo que aun es de noche y no hay luna. Tomo un chapuzón en el agua para poder refrescarme, hasta que una luz blanca sale en el fondo.

-Marlene-

Su voz es suave y protectora. Es como un susurro, de una persona que esta lejos de mi.

"¿Dónde estás?" Pienso, lo necesito para ser feliz de verdad.

-Marlene-

Se que trata de buscarme o de pedir ayuda, no se porque sabe mi nombre, pero por su tono de voz, tal vez lo halla conocido o el a mi.

Me asusto al ver alguien parecido a un fantasma, es un pingüino alto de ojos azules, sonríe al verme, pero yo simplemente me alejo un poco

-¿Qué paso mi amor?- me pregunta dócilmente- Marlene, no te asustes, sigo vivo, pero escucha, estaré bien, regresare en tan solo 4 meses, no en 7.

Al ver el brillo de sus ojos resplandeciendo en el agua, siento algo recorriendo dentro de mi, mi corazón se acelera, pero no puedo confiar en el. Me limito a volver a mi cueva, donde me esperan las pesadillas. Sin embargo, al salir del agua, me encuentro con Skipper.

-Skipper, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto- Es medianoche.

-Todos los jueves doy un pequeño paseo por la noche- responde-No puedes dormir ¿Verdad?.

Asiento.

-Sé que el golpe que te distes casi te cuesta la vida- comenta acariciando mi mejilla- No te preocupes cara de muñeca, no dejare que te pase algo malo de nuevo. Ven, te protegeré esta noche,

Me abraza y por primera vez me siento segura. Puedo confiar en el, a pesar de que su paranoia lo vuelve loco.

Nos vamos adentro de la cueva y nos metemos en la cama. A pesar de que esto es inmoral, me siento tranquila. El me abraza y me quedo dormida en un instante.

Mis pesadillas ya no son tan intensas, de vez en cuando los golpes de mi hermano son reemplazados por acaricias de mi madre, mi corazón desangrado por tantas heridas florece en primavera. Pero lo que me hace sentir mejor es cuando, bajo un eclipse, recibo un beso de alguien que me amo. Alguien parecido al pingüino fantasma.

Al abrir mis ojos, veo que Skipper sigue a mi lado, noto que el crepúsculo del amanecer toca la ciudad, el zoológico aun no abre, obviamente, sin embargo, no quiero que Alice descubra algo raro; un pingüino y una nutria abrazados y durmiendo juntos.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Skipper, pero el abre los ojos y sonríe

-¿Estas mejor?- Me pregunta y yo asiento con una sonrisa

-Esto queda entre nosotros- respondo, aunque el me toma de la cintura y después me besa. Siento una brisa fresca recorriendo mi pelaje, escucho el agua cayendo de una cascada.

…

Kowaski se despierta sudando y gritando, aunque sus ojos siguen cerrados. Perder a Marlene es algo que no se podía permitir. Ahora que se dirigía a California durante siete meses y su linda "novia" se quedaba en nueva york con el líder que siente algo por ella, la felicidad del científico estaba siendo arrebatada.

-Kowaski ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Stacy, la bonita tejón.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Marlene está muerta o que alguien la beso- responde el pingüino alto.

El avión acaba de aterrizar, aunque los animales se encierran en una caja con forma de cubo, Stacy se siente encantada de estar a solas con Kowaski, ayer en la noche beso su pico sin que el soldado se diera cuenta, pero al susurrar el nombre de Marlene, la pobre chica sintió su corazón romperse, pero eso no la detenía. Sabía que alguien se encargo de borrarle la memoria a la nutria. Asi que La tejon trataría de enamorar al pingüino alto.

Unos cuidadores del Zoológico de California cargan la caja donde estaban ciertos animales, en el interior Kowaski hacia algunos cálculos de la duración del viaje a pie y Stacy se dormía de cada palabra que el teniente decía.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el pingüino fuera ubicado en su nuevo habitad. Al salir del empaque, se sorprendió al ver una resbaladera de hielo que terminaba en un estanque profundo de un color cristalino y perfecto. La nieve pálida hacia que la escena se viera una réplica exacta de algún lugar del polo sur. Varios pingüinos estaban observando al recién llegado explorando esa región. Si no fuera por el vidrio transparente que dejaba ver a algunas personas, Kowaski se hubiera sentido bien.

-Oigan, miren al nuevo- Exclama un pingüino de pelaje gris

-Dios mío, es tan lindo- murmuraban algunas pinguinas que miraban dulcemente a Kowaski.

Todos los pingüinos aplaudieron al científico medio loco, que sonrio levemente, lo único que quería era estar con su Marlene.

Pero la Pingüica de pecho esbelto, cadera con una curva perfecta, ojos verde esmeralda y pelaje café caoba distraía al teniente.

-Hey recién llegado- saludo la Pingüica de ojos verde esmeralda- Bienvenido a California, mi nombre es Nereida.

-Mi nombre es Kowaski, un gusto en conocerla- respondió el teniente- Agradezco su bienvenida pero necesito escapar de aquí.

Lo que el pingüino dijo debió de ser mas discreto.

-Mi novia, Marlene, está embarazada, quizás la próxima semana de luz y necesito estar con ella en Nueva York- comenta el pingüino, obviamente mintiendo.

Nereida frunció el ceño, molesta, no porque el pingüino recién llegado (que le gustaba) tenia novia, sino que embarazo a alguien que conocía. A alguien que no era de su misma especie. Su peor enemiga.

La pinguinas le da una cachetada a Kowaski y los demás se asombran

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a embarazar a una nutria!?- Grito fuertemente, Kowaski empezó a temblar de nervios, nereida conocía a Marlene, pero no de una forma bonita que digamos.

-¿Y quién te da el derecho de impedirme ser feliz?- Pregunta el teniente parándose

-No es de tu especie idiota- exclama Nereida- Aparte de que ella es una ramera y enemiga numero 1 de los pinguinas de todo California.

Kowaski cachetea a la hembra de los ojos verdes esmeralda.

-No llames asi a mi novia, perra- Exclama el pingüino

Nereida se limita a aplaudir 2 veces y 3 docenas de pingüinos escoltan a Kowaski detrás de la resbaladilla.

Sin embargo, nadie previo el ataque de 3 tejones, el miedo máximo de aquellos pingüinos, un desorden se apodero del lugar. Kowaski logró escapar por una puertecilla, no sin antes patear a Nereida y robar una mochila de pescado. Pero el cuidador del habitad logro capturar al pingüino, aunque los tejones atacaron al cuidador y Kowaski logro salir de ese habitad.

Habían habitad iguales, pero de diferentes ecosistemas y especies, la alfombra roja y el techo negro hacia que todo pareciera un museo.

-¡Kowaski!- Exclamo una voz

-¡Stacy!- Respondió el teniente.

Cuando vio a su amiga herida y golpeada se sintió culpable de lo sucedido, asi que la abrazo.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa- comenta Kowaski

-No te preocupes- Stacy se tropieza por error y besa a Kowaski justo en el pico. Lamentablemente, el flash de alguien interrumpe la escena. Nereida, golpeada y herida, sonríe plácidamente con una cámara a su lado

-¡Hey!- Grita Kowaski, pero Nereida empieza a correr, es mas, se desplaza a una velocidad increíblemente, toma la foto instantánea, tira la cámara y se burla. Hasta que otro cuidador del Zoológico se topa con la pingüica y la lleva a su habitad correspondiente al igual que los dos neoyorquinos

Cuando Kowaski llega a su habitad y Stacy al suyo, esta saca una libreta.

_paso 1: traslado completo_

_paso 2: borrar memoria a Marlene completo_

_Paso 3; fotografia completo_

_Paso 4..._


	7. Revelacion

Kowaski estaba encadenado, no podía creer que su plan había fallado, pero era algo peor: Nereida había descubierto, no, incluso había fotografiado su "beso" con Stacy, el sospecho que odiaba a Marlene y, por venganza, le enseñaría la foto, ¿Pero cómo mandar la foto desde California hasta Nueva York? Lo que el pingüino inteligente no sabía, pues eran dos cosas, que Stacy estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de él y que ella mandaría la foto si su líder se lo pidiera en caso de emergencia. Un plan desconocido, pero destrozaste para él. Sin embargo, él no tenía idea de nada. Solo mantenía la esperanza de poder volver con Marlene, la nutria hermosa de Nueva York.

Después de pasar casi 3 meses acorralado ahí, Nereida entro a la celda de hielo del Pingüino para hacerle un trato

-Te dejare salir- cometa, Kowaski sonríe.

-Espera… Hay una 99% de probabilidad de que esto es un chantaje- comenta Kowaski sin equivocarse.

-Adivinaste- Exclamo el pingüino hembra- Te dejare ir solo si me das algo a cambio

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta el pingüino alto

-Bueno… Solo dime ¿Marlene ha tenido algún otro novio?- Pregunta

-Si… De hecho, él se llama… Skipper- mintió de nuevo el soldado

-¿Y el la ama?- Pregunta

Kowaski estaba ardido de celos, sabía perfectamente que Skipper sentía algo especial por su "novia", que podía estarla tocando, acariciarla, besarla, o incluso….

-¡Si!- Exclama enojado.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería saber- decía

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?-

-Claro-

Lo que Kowaski no sabía (de nuevo) es que Nereida haría una pequeña visita a Nueva york, después volvería aquí y esperaría 9 meses….

Kowaski había salido discretamente de su habitad en dirección al Habitad de Stacy, como habían pasado un par de meses sin hablarse por el accidente provocado por el tropezón de la tejón, el científico quería arreglar las cosas con su amiga, ya que ella hizo el esfuerzo por salvarlo durante estos meses.

Al llegar al habitad de la tejón, esta estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras, el pingüino simplemente se quedó escuchando, aunque no fue lo correcto

-_Les debo un buen por ayudarme en este plan, gracias- Exclamaba Stacy al abrazar a una tejón de ojos grises y pelaje negro llamada lilith._

_-No hay porque descerebrada- sonrió la tejón- Haremos lo que sea porque esa Nutria apestosa obtenga lo que se merezca_

_-Oigan- Replica una voz- Saben que a Marlene la amo, y no puedo permitir que se venguen por completo, solo hagan quedar mal a esos pingüinos idiotas._

_Stacy suspira- Ok Alberto, te prometo que Marlene será toda tuya luego del escándalo que le tengamos preparado._

_Stacy ya había hecho un tratado con Skipper, Harían que Marlene perdiera la memoria a cambio de que Kowaski se quedara con la tejón, y la nutria con el pingüino líder, pero para que Kowaski se quedara aquí en California debería haber hecho un tratado doble._

….

POV Marlene.

El atardecer refleja la ciudad cubriéndola de un suave tono de anaranjado y un rojizo apenado que huye del hermoso crepúsculo descubierto. Nunca me había sentido tan viva a pesar de que las pesadillas llegaran a mí.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Skipper y yo salimos. Me siento tan avergonzada porque el se meta en mi cama para calmar mis pesadillas, aunque me relaja que tenga a alguien que me proteja por un instante.

Después de dar un buen truco para los humanos, me siento tan cansada que he decidido dormir una siesta. Al parecer, cuando bajo a mi cueva…

-Hola Marlene- saluda el pingüino cabo

-Ah, eres tu cabo, hola- saludo

Cabo se acerca a mí y sonríe

-Han pasado 3 meses y no puedo creer que lo superaras tan pronto- dice y yo asiento.- Lo siento si te recordé a él.

¿A quién? No tiene sentido, nadie me ha hecho nada malo, al menos que cabo sepa algo de mi pasado en california, no creo tomarle importancia.

-No llegue a odiar a mi hermano por lo que paso- afirmo- Solo le tengo.. Remordimiento

Cabo me mira con curiosidad, como si creyera que mi hermano no fuera la persona que me daño

-Ummm… Marlene, me refiero a… Bueno, ya sabes a quien- Esto carece de sentido, aparte de mi hermano, nadie me ha hecho daño, salvo Nereida, la pingüica presumida de California y Lilith, la tejón gótica que me odiaron porque era la más popular.

-Lo siento Cabo, pero no se a quién te refieres- le digo

-Pues a Kowaski- dice el agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Kowaski?- Pregunto. No lo conozco, aunque hay un recuerdo que me atormenta o aliviana todas las noches…

Estoy con un pingüino bajo un árbol de jacaranda en un atardecer, el me protege de todo lo malo que me intenta destrozar mi felicidad.

-Marlene- Exclama Skipper saliendo de la nada

-Hey Skipper- dice cabo preocupado- Marlene no conoce a Kowaski, lo ha olvidado

Skipper se pone nervioso y luego frunce el ceño.

-Quizás ese golpe en la cabeza le afecto mas de lo que pensábamos- Confirmo Skipper- Marlene ¿No tienes algún recuerdo que tenga que ver con un pingüino alto o si?

Trato de buscar en mi propia mente, aunque nada me ayuda, solo siento un terrible dolor de cabeza… Y de repente, aparece.

_Era de noche, un pingüino alto y de ojos azules estaba encerrado en cuidado animal porque al parecer se lastimo las piernas y solo podía estar en silla de ruedas. El muy listo me pego con una bandeja de pescados para que le ayudara a evitar una invasión de calamares gigantes, yo había tomado el platillo volador, aunque no tenia mucho sentido, después el calamar gigante me atrapo, pero el pingüino alto logro salir y me salvo lastimándose. Pero al final vencimos a esa criatura rara, y cuando Skipper y los demás regresaban de una convención, el pingüino alto dijo que había descubierto a la mejor creación del universo._

Me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente sonrojada y me doy cuenta de que Skipper me hizo una pregunta

-Un poco, pero creo….-Me doy cuenta en verdad

-¡Kowaski!- Grito


	8. Nuestra culpa

-¡Kowaski!-

Stacy logra descubrir al pingüino científico, este frunce el ceño, está enfadado, todo esto quizás fue parte de un plan elaborado por la tejón y por…

-Skipper- susurra Kowaski.

-¿Estas espiándome?- Pregunta enfadada y nerviosa Stacy- Que bueno que llegas, estoy preparando una obra muy dramática, se trata de que una comadreja llamada Arlene y un halcón llamado flipper están enamorados, pero este besa a Morí la pingüica porque ella se enamoró de él, Morí era el amor secreto de Wasauski, el mejor amigo de Flipper, así que este busca consuelo en Arlene, sin embargo, se enamoran y comienzan una relación hasta que Wasauski es secuestrado y a Arlene le borran la memoria

Kowaski se queda perplejo- ¿Están haciendo la segunda parte de Monsters inc.?- Pregunta

-No- exclama Alberto sarcástico- Es un plan para vengarnos de Marlene.

Stacy y lilith estuvieron a punto de ahorcarlo, estaba revelando información, pero Kowaski no le tomo importancia

-Jajajajaja Buen chiste- dijo fingiendo perfectamente- Ok Stacy ¿Nos vamos a Nueva York o Que?-

-Claro- dijo Stacy no muy convencida- Solo déjame despedirme de mis amigos.

Kowaski se aleja un poco. "_¿Crees que puedes alejarme de Marlene? Bien, jugare el mismo juego. _Pensó el pingüino

Stacy y Kowaski se fueron callados durante todo el camino, Stacy se sintió segura, porque primero pasarían meses antes de llegar al zoológico y para ese tiempo, se supone que Marlene ya estaría casada y Kowaski enamorado de ella. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por humo negro salido del habitad de los babuinos. Se estaba quemando

-Oh no- comento el tejón- Kowaski, voltea.

El pingüino volteo a ver y se tapó el pico, el habitad se estaba incendiando, por culpa de ciertas personas con traje negro y un galón de gasolina en sus manos. Pero entonces descubrió que en todos los habitad estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Los cuidadores estaban atados y encerrados en el habitad de las cebras, mientras que los agentes de seguridad estaban bañados de un líquido transparente.

-No- susurro el pingüino, cargo a la tejón y corrió lo más pronto posible a la salida, dejo a Stacy en cierta banca y vio como los bomberos trataban de desalojar a los pocos visitantes y animales que se encontraban ahí. Otros arrojaban agua, pero nada fue suficiente. El Zoológico salió explotando y gran parte de este salió volando por los aires. Incluyendo a nuestros dos amigos neoyorquinos

-Pov Marlene

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- Exclamo a Skipper, paralizado de los nervios.

-¿Mi culpa?- Pregunta- Yo no fui el que envió a Kowaski al otro lado del país- Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro fulminantemente.

-Unmm no entiendo- dijo Cabo, el muy inocente Cabo

-Cabo, Skipper me borro la memoria después de que Kowaski se fuera para quedarse conmigo- le digo- Él es el malo, quizás el envió a Kowaski hasta California.

-¡Maldita sea, fue Alice!- Exclama el líder

-¡Alice no se moría de celos! ¡Porque ella no estaba enamorada de mí!-

-¡Al menos ella no jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás… Ni fue tan estúpida de dar alas y luego cortarlas!-

-¡Yo nunca te di alas! Pero….

Yo nunca hable con Skipper luego de que Kowaski y yo saliéramos. Aparte de que cada vez que el miraba a Kowaski de una manera tan letal, yo me sentía satisfecha.

¿Acaso estoy realmente enamorada de Kowaski? ¿Oh de Skipper? ¿Quise llamar su atención?

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunta- Sabes que, no importa, siempre tuve razón, los mamíferos son tan estúpidos cuando se trata de temas cursis de amor.

Él se da la media vuelta y cabo se tapa el pico con sus aletas.

-Yo estaba segura de que te amaba- él se detiene en seco. No puedo creérmelo a mí misma de que todo este tiempo jugué con los sentimientos de Kowaski- Pero Kowaski sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Eras tu quien no estaba seguro.

Me doy la media vuelta y me voy a casa, no sin antes decir.

- Antes de Kowaski, estabas tú Skipper. Eras tú- dije

-Fue mi culpa- dice y yo volteo a verlo, pero agacha la cabeza.

-Nuestra culpa- susurro.

-Yo... Debo… Lunacornios- Exclama cabo retirándose, dejándonos a Skipper y a mi solos.

-Al menos… Quería recuperar a mi mejor amiga- comenta.

-Pero sé que tú me quieres como otra cosa- respondo- Pero simplemente no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse. Pero eso sí, yo te amaba, pero no luchaste. Skipper, por eso me enamore de ti, porque peleabas por defender a lo que amas, a los que se lo merecen, pero descubrí que no luchaste por mí, y eso me dio a entender que yo no puedo luchar sola.

Skipper se queda quieto, no responde.

-Lo siento, pero, está anocheciendo- Genial, lo único que se me ocurre- Descansa, y tranquilo, te perdono, aunque no sé si nuestra amistad esté en peligro por culpa de esto. No quiero perderte.

Él se va- Yo tampoco Marlene- Exclama- Buenas noches.

Cuando se va, me acuesto en mi cama, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Mis sueños están llenos de pesadillas, primero Kowaski asesinado por Skipper y viceversa, pero luego me doy cuenta de que Doris es la que provoco todo este enredo amoroso. Sin embargo, un golpe en la cabeza me hace despertar y luego gritar. Los pingüinos han llegado y yo aún tengo los ojos cerrados. Aunque la voz de cabo me hace despertar, después me sorprende ver a una antigua amiga a estas horas de la noche.

Una paloma blanca aterriza en mi cueva, tiene un sobre o una hoja, pero me preocupa más su salud, ya que la veo agitada y al parecer tiene mucha sed. Después reacciono mejor, no hay palomas blancas en Nueva york, y solo hay una en California, pero veo sus plumas cubiertas de ceniza y escupe humo negro.

-¡Jaqueline!- Exclamo y veo un sobre en su pico, lo tomo y se lo doy a Skipper- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Volé lo más rápido que pude- decía- Algo paso en casa, en el zoológico, supongo que los recientes llegados los conocerías así que quería avisarte.

Kowaski. Stacy. No reacciono lo suficientemente rápido, asi que Cabo lo hace por mí

-¿Pero que paso?- Pregunto triste.

-La mitad del zoológico ha sido bombardeada- dijo, y mi corazón se estaba empezando a acelerar preocupado, Skipper toma mi pata y yo no la rechazo

-No- susurro.

-No hubo supervivientes-


	9. Lagrimas del viento

El cielo azul se ensombrece por aquellas nubes negras que ocultan a la luna brillante que iluminaba Nueva York, el viento se hace más fuerte y lo único que puedo escuchar es la voz de Kowaski gritándome para alejarme de donde estoy, le contesto que no me iré sin él, pero me empuja y veo al zoológico incendiarse, después explota. Lo único que quiero hacer es enterrarme bajo las cenizas.

Sé que todo fue un espejismo horrible gracias a que Jaqueline me jalo los hombros, pero aun así escucho el zoológico explotando, corro del incendio que consume todo lo que hay a su alrededor, pero el grito de Kowaski muriendo en la explosión se queda atrapado dentro de mi mente, acabo de darme cuenta de que mi vida es una pesadilla de la cual morir seria como despertar. Seguir adelante es como pintar un camino negro que ni la misma sonrisa o felicidad podría cambiarlo de color.

Puedo notar como las lágrimas del viento chocan contra mi pelaje y noto que mi mundo es bombardeado de dolor. Un dolor insoportable. Intenso como el fuego que se lo llevo todo.

Mis amigas, seguramente no salieron con vida, Alberto, mi compañero incondicional. Pero sin duda hay una muerte que me rompió la última esperanza de seguir viviendo…. En el Zoológico

-Marlene- susurra Cabo- Lo lamento

Rico no puede evitar abrazarme, quizás no sea uno de mis mejores amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrade.

-Pobeshita- dice

-Marlene- Skipper me mira a los ojos y me ofrece su aleta, entonces mi mente me toma una mala jugada: El no impidió que Kowaski se fuera. Quizás todo fue planeado. Es su…

-Es mi culpa. Perdí a uno de mis mejores soldados por mi cobardía- Exclama, alejando su aleta- Pero fue otra cosa lo que no me perdonare jamás: No haber aceptado que Kowaski te tenía. Tienes razón. Soy un cobarde.

Jaqueline tapa su pico con sus alas, a ella le encantan los dramas románticos, sin embargo, esto es real. Algo tan real como la verdad de Skipper. Aunque me arrepiento de haber pensado mal de él.

Skipper se va de mi cueva, haciendo que cabo y Rico los siguieran.

-No puedes hablar- comenta Jaqueline y yo asiento con la cabeza.

A veces pierdo el habla cuando me siento destrozada, pero nunca me había sentido tan mal.

-Si quieres podemos irnos a…- Dice, adivinando, Jaqueline es una buena amiga, sabe que si pierdo a alguien importante solo quiero irme del lugar en donde la recuerdo más.

-España- Le contesto- Nos iremos a España….

….

Mientras tanto en una cueva oscura y húmeda.

Un pingüino macho se encontraba amarrado en una silla de metal, tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus plumas negras no se le podría encontrar ninguna herida. Pero su traje era un buen disfraz escogido por cierto malvado mañoso que quería una venganza dulce para el tal pingüino

-Vaya Leonardo- Decía una voz desconocida en el fondo de la cueva- Parece que fuiste lo suficientemente listo para sobrevivir a mi primera trampilla.

El pingüino abrió los ojos, profundamente azules, con la pupila dilatada, el no tenía idea de cómo llego hasta ahí, solo que cuando exploto ese edificio alguien lo había golpeado.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el pingüino medio perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que no podía soportar como la persona que más ama en este mundo se enteraría de lo sucedido.

-Eso no importa.- Exclamo la voz- Solo quiero vengarme de quien tu sabes.

El pingüino pensó primero en cierta amiga suya que había desaparecido, después de lo sucedido en esa tarde, no la había visto mas.

-No es esa tonta tejón- Responde la voz, adivinando su pensamiento

-¡No!- Grito el pingüino

-Como digas pingüino latoso, solo serás mi juguete, ella cree que estás muerto, pero cuando te vea en España, ella se volverá loca. Y tú te encargaras de matarla, o volverla lo suficientemente loca.

-Yo no hare algo así-

Vaya, creo que si conoces a esa nutria Leonardo

-No soy Leonardo, soy Kowaski-


	10. Tres vidas, una venganza

Stacy apenas se podía limitar a abrir los ojos. Contemplo el cielo azul brillante, sin ninguna nube a la vista, el clima estaba de buen humor como para no dejar a alguien que estuviera todo el día en casa. Sin embargo, Stacy no se sentía igual que el viento, sentía que le faltaba algo, el dolor era intenso y no podía levantarse del lugar de donde estaba. Necesitaba ciertas cosas como para obligarla a pararse, reconocer el lugar y por fin buscar una salida para ir a Nueva York, porque en definitiva el Zoológico de California ha sido bombardeado y los cuidadores de ahí (que salieron con vida) la creerán muerta. Al igual que a varios animales. Stacy lo necesitaba, más que eso lo amaba, ella admiraba su inteligencia, aparte de que era muy apuesto, él le había salvado la vida una vez y sus ojos azules, sus profundos ojos azules eran hipnotizantes. Stacy necesitaba a Kowaski… Y también la pata derecha trasera.

El tejón hembra de pelaje rojizo se endereza y nota que no está en las calles de la ciudad de California, sino está en un lugar más tranquilo, la arena hace que sus sospechas se confirmen: está en una playa

-Kowaski- susurra.

-¿Wasauski?- Le pregunta una bella comadreja de pelaje gris- Lo siento, mi nombre es Katia

-No… Kowaski- contesta el tejón medio confundido- ¿En dónde estoy?

-En la playa de Luisiana-

-¡¿Luisiana!? ¿! Tan lejos?! ¡No!- Stacy se alborota tanto que el dolor de perder su pierna regresa- ¡Donde está el pingüino!

-Tranquila amiga- responde la comadreja- Espérame…

La comadreja corre hasta perderse en un pedazo de selva, Stacy trata de pararse, pero recuerda que será un lujo que ya no podrá permitirse. Vuelve a caerse hasta que ve a un par de nutrias, un trio de lémures y 2 pinguinas hembras. E incluso a un tejón macho de unos bellos ojos dorados como el sol y pelaje negro. Este le sonríe al bello tejón hembra y esta no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Katia trae un par de muletas para Stacy y esta los acepta con gusto.

-Veras Stacy. Nosotros somos los pocos sobrevivientes de la explosión del zoológico de California. Te rescatamos a ti porque estabas muy herida pero con vida, en cuanto a tu amigo, no lo hemos visto. Llegamos aquí hace 3 semanas gracias a un avión "Prestado", ya que en secreto, somos la fuerza estatal de animales. Hay una por Estado de país-

-Ok entiendo. ¿Pero aquí es donde viviremos?- Pregunta el tejón hembra- Necesito regresar al Nueva York- Decía la tejón.

-Estuviste inconsciente durante 2 semanas, la otra solo dormías- respondía una nutria macho- Por cierto me llamo Alex.

-Stacy- respondió sonriente, aunque tenía un odio especial por las nutrias.

-¡Stacy!- Exclamo una nutria hembra- Debes conocer a Marlene ¿Verdad? Ella es mi mejor amiga

"_Si, una roba novios estúpida" _Pensó – Si, la conozco, ella es una… Amiga también-

-Bueno, si quieres volver de nuevo a Nueva York primero debes recuperarte mejor de esa pierna- respondió una pingüica de ojos cafés- Me llamo Nancy

-No te preocupes Stacy, te ayudaremos- comento otra pingüica de ojos grises- Soy Anine.

-Y nosotros- Decía el lémur de pelaje gris que se parecía mucho a Julien, solo que este si era normal-, hasta que el lémur hembra lo mira fulminantemente- Y ella, también.

Stacy sonríe, ella ya no se sentía sola.

…

-¿Cómo que te vas del Zoológico?-Pregunta Cabo tapándose el pico.

Skipper agacha la cabeza discretamente, pero soy la única que puede mirarlo.

Jaqueline y yo hemos venido juntas para darles la noticia de que me despedía del zoológico. No podía estar aquí sin tantos recuerdos de él. Preferiría irme antes de morir aquí. Hace 3 semanas desde que el ya no estaba vivo. Y mi vida necesitaba equilibrarse, no puedo permitirme dejarme morir lentamente…

-Lo siento cabo, pero no me siento viva estando aquí- respondo- Los quiero, de verdad, pero es por mi seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?- Pregunta rico- Noshotos sabemos musho de eso.

Les muestro mis muñecas a los 3 pingüinos y a Jaqueline, Skipper las toma inmediatamente y me mira justamente a los ojos.

Mis heridas tienen forma de "k" y "s" en cada una de ellas. En el momento en el que Jaqueline se fue a dormir me las hice. Me arrepiento mucho de eso, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Marlene- susurra Skipper- Esto es terrible.

-Lo se, no puedo permitirme matarme por algo tan simple, luchare por mantenerme viva- respondo.

Justo en este instante, alguien viene para arruinarme mi momento.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo monjas?- Pregunta Julien- Oh Marlene, mi pechocha ¿Por qué tan tiste?

-Aléjate Julien- respondo empujándolo- No tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Claro que si tontita, soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje- comenta el tocando mi mejilla.

-Escucha lémur estúpido- Comento furiosa- Vuelves a acercarte a mi y te juro que tu trono estará vacio el resto de la vida- Grito.

Julien se calla y corre lejos de mi.

-¿Qué hice?- Pregunto tapándome la cara, cayendo hacia atrás al agua, lamentablemente siento agua entrando en mis pulmones y no reacciono. Me dejo ahogar y tener mi cuerpo ligero durante mi muerte.

…..

Kowaski se levanta, asustado y gritando, no tiene ni idea de donde se encuentra, solo que ha tenido el mismo sueño hace 3 semanas después de que fue secuestrado. Su Marlene, estaba sangrando en las muñecas y fue ahogada en un "tranquilo" lago en un bosque oscuro, ella gritaba, estaba desesperada, el trataba de salvarla, pero alguien lo detenía, alguien llamado…

-Hola mi amigo pingüino- comento la voz misteriosa- Veo que has despertado ¿La misma pesadilla?

-No soy tu amigo- decía el pingüino- Deja a Marlene en paz.

-Ni siquiera ha sufrido lo suficiente tonto- replica la voz- Te liberare cuando ella este un poco mas consiente, pero tú no serás el mismo.

El animal sale de las sombras, revelándose.

-¡Sabia que eras tú!- Exclamo Kowaski, el animal saco una jeringa y caminaba lentamente a la silla de Kowaski- Kitka…

La halcón sonrio para si misma, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, hasta que…

-¿Qué hace esta tejon aquí?-


	11. Sorpresas

Stacy miraba fijamente al halcón de plumas naranjas, esta simplemente le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y Kowaski se limitaba a callar. No quería revelar que el tejón es su amiga, quien lo mantuvo con vida para aumentar la posibilidad de regresar con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, recordó el plan de Stacy anteriormente en California… El genio ya no estaba tan seguro de confiar en aquel tejón.

-Simplemente quería encontrar provisiones- Respondió el tejón muy inocente, lamentablemente Kitka no creyó su actuación- Necesito volver a casa. Estoy perdida.

-Oh vaya querida- Fingió- Quizás deberías entrar amiga mía, a este pingüino casi se lo come un tiburón.

Stacy y Kitka miraron al pobre de Kowaski. La impresión o el hecho de que no quería que Stacy fuera descubierta lo obligaron a hacerse el mudo.

-Pobre chico- Susurro la Tejón. En pocos segundos le fue casi imposible volver a pararse. El dolor la espalda la aquejaba gracias al empujón de Kitka.

El ave hembra saco misteriosamente una navaja detrás de su ala y la apunto hasta el cuello de Stacy. La pobre simplemente miro rabiosamente al Ave.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Pregunta Stacy- Si, conozco a esa monja.

"_Si, y tú eres un gato"_ Pensó el científico molesto.

-Sé que actualmente es novio de la nutria estúpida- Dice Kitka- Esa rata gigante me robo a Skipper.

-Te entiendo amiga- Decía Stacy triste con dificultad de respirar- Ella me quito a Kowaski pero admítelo. Skipper decidió amar a Marlene. Marlene decidió amar a Kowaski. Pero alguien debe salir herido.

Kowaski abrió los ojos. Lamentablemente era cierto. Y no tan literalmente, Skipper, Kitka y Stacy saldrían con el corazón hecho trizas. Aunque a Stacy le costó la pata trasera derecha.

-Oh chica tus palabras valen tanto como el tamaño del cerebro de Marlene…No vale nada.

-A mi chica no Perra- exclamo Kowaski y el halcón lo miro con rabia, dejo a la inválida y fue volando por la jeringa que dejo tirada en la rígida mesa de piedra. Miro al pingüino indefenso y este cerro los ojos. Sin embargo, el sonido de una pistola hizo que El halcón se detuviera parecía insegura, y al voltear, se topó con una comadreja y su equipo de colaboradores.

-Bien hecho Stacy- Exclamo Katia-

Stacy le giño el ojo

-Kitka Evellark- Grito fuertemente Alex- Esta detenida por asesinato e intento de secuestro, así como evadir a la justicia.

Kitka simplemente volteo y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, aunque Katia le alcanzo a tirar en su ala izquierda.

Stacy fue ayudada por Annie, de buena gana se dejó levantar, mientras que Kowaski fue desatado por Alex.

…

POV Marlene.

Lo único que podía recordar es que hace 3 horas me había caído al agua por una confusión cerebral. No podía creer que mis emociones estaban controlando mis acciones, como si ellas fueran las propietarias de mi vida. Pero lo único que sirven los sentimientos es para ilusionarte llevarte al cielo y luego dejarte caer hasta un abismo donde cuando logras salir se repite el mismo proceso. ¿O será el amor el que es una mierda?

¿Qué estoy pensando? El amor es el sentimiento más bonito…. Hasta que tienes el corazón roto y no hace nada más que envenenarte la mente. Tal vez el amor es algo muy estúpido por lo cual odie sentir.

Ahora me lastime, intente morir por alguien que nunca regresara y lastime a Julien por… Bueno él se lo merecía.

Al abrir los ojos, veo el techo del cuartel militar de los pingüinos. Que forma más estúpida debí de haber actuado.

No escucho nada más que los gritos en mi cabeza, echo un suspiro y me pregunto ¿Esta es la clase de nutria que quería que mi mama fuera? NO. En primer lugar dejare de hacer tonterías y seguir con mi vida.

-Marlene ¿Estas mejor?- Pregunta Jaqueline tomándome de mi pata

-Cabo, análisis de la situación- Ordena Skipper.

-Umm, creo que Marlene ha sufrido un trauma emocional llamado Bipolaridad señor- Respondió cabo

-Cabo ¿Desde cuándo…

-Oh No Marlene, yo soy el experto en estos asuntos- Cabo sonríe y toca mi cabeza-

-Lamento actuar de una forma tan estúpida- me disculpo entre los chicos- Me siento débil y tonta

Skipper me abraza antes de decir alguna palabra- No te preocupes Marlene, es normal sentirse asi, al perder a alguien.

Suspiro antes de que otra locura suceda, hasta que, de repente, la televisión se prende de forma automática. Hay un fondo negro en donde sale un pingüino de ojos verdes esmeralda y tiene una boina verde fuerte con 5 estrellas doradas. Supongo que debe ser un militar.

Skipper, cabo y Rico se forman en una posición horizontal y saludan al pingüino extendiendo la aleta y después llevándosela a la frente. Jaqueline y yo simplemente tratamos de no ser observadas por el teniente

-Saludos sargento Skipper- Dice con una voz firme- Nos acaba de llegar la notificación de que uno de sus tenientes fue dado de baja. Mis más esmeros pésames.

-No se preocupe General- Responde

-En fin, esta noche llega un nuevo soldado que ocupara su lugar, si no es tanta molestia. Seste nuevo recluta estará a tu disposición y será macho, para aclarar-

Se corta la transmisión y me despido de los pingüinos diciéndoles que necesitare dormir un poco más.

Cuando salgo, algo me roba la atención. No, no es un sueño, sé que es real. Esta oscureciendo y todos los animales están rodeando el habitad de los pingüinos. Todos sonríen y traen una bolsa de regalo.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunto sorprendida.

Jaqueline se ríe y entre dos árboles algunos animales dejan caer una pancarta que dice

_Gracias Marlene_


	12. Fiesta de despedida

La mayoría de los animales aplauden cuando me ven sonreír, Burt me sube a su lomo y paseamos por todo el zoológico, noto que cada pasillo esta alfombrado y que en la orilla se muestra una flor de loto de cristal iluminándose porque absorbe la luz de la bella luna llena. La multitud nos sigue desde atrás aplaudiendo y silbando.

-Fuiste la nutria más amable de todo el zoológico- Explica Burt- Siempre hiciste sentirnos bien cuando alguno de los molestos pingüinos.

Cuando volteo veo que Skipper frunce el ceño y cabo traga algo de saliva riéndose.

-Además tu cumpleaños es en 2 semanas y como no estarás aquí cuando ese día llegue- dice Joey- Pues preferimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa Marlene.

Ya no me siento sola. Recupere al menos una parte de mi felicidad gracias a mis amigos.

-Sé que has sufrido estos meses porque el no esta aquí- dice Maurice- Por eso queremos que sonrías y recuerdes lo mejor que has pasado.

Llegamos al habitad de julien, donde todo es perfecto: el escenario está arriba de donde está el trono de Julien, puedo ver los múltiples arreglos por todas partes: reflectores iluminando el trono, una pista de baile, globos, el equipo de sonido, el bar de comida frutal preparado por un camarero.

Burt me pone en el trono y acepto sentarme, hay un micrófono delante de mi y la mayoria del zoológico está aquí. Cuando me paro para tomar el micrófono, todos aplauden.

-Chicos- empiezo a hablar- Es hermoso lo que han hecho por mi. Estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes por estar conmigo en los peores momentos. Los amo, siempre serán una parte de mi. Porque ni california ni España se comparan al bienestar de estar aquí… Con mi familia, la única.

Todos aplauden, veo una guitarra española al fondo de las palmeras y veo que Skipper y compañía llegan. El pingüino de cabeza plana la toma y llega hasta mí.

-Hey chiquita, siéntate y disfruta esto- me comenta

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,

the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

watch?v=sq08ny8kKtk

Me sonrojo al instante, la canción es preciosa, me hace sentir que aún tengo un tipo de amor que no solo es de amistad. Es más allá de eso.

Algunos animales alzan las patas y yo me la llevo la mía al hocico, y otra en el pecho, justo en mi corazón.

Cuando Skipper termina, todos aplauden, incluida yo y algunos dejan escapar suspiros y tomo su aleta.

El me mira nervioso y sonrojado a la vez, lo abrazo y sé que es la primera vez que lo quiero de verdad.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- Exclamo en el micrófono y en este momento suena la canción de Party rock another.

Jaqueline, cabo y rico se reúnen alrededor de mí y abrazo a todos.

-Gracias chicos- respondo- No solo por esto, sino por todo.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros Marlene- comenta cabo

-Shi- dice rico y sonrío.

-Operación despedida ha sido un éxito- dice Skipper cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndose para sí mismo- Ya en, soy divertido después de todo.

Rico y cabo empiezan a reír. Maurice nos trae bebidas y brindamos por nuestros años de amistad.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- les digo- Vayan al frente. Me obedecen hasta que detengo a Skipper.

-Oye Skipper- empiezo a decir nerviosa..

-¿Pasa algo cara de muñeca?-

Lo abrazo susurrándole gracias por quedarse conmigo. Ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque su paranoia me hacía volver loca y querer matarlo.

-No te preocupes por ello, son mis instintos. No me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara.

Sonrió. Como si un calamar gigante extraterrestre o un delfín con cabeza de pino de boliche existieran.

-Es mejor que vaya con los demás- dice.

Cuando la mayoría de los animales me prestan atención, tomo mi guitarra y empiezo a tocar:

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar, _

_Y regalarte las estrellas, en una caja d cristal, _

_Llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman _

_Quisiera ser un superhéroe y protegerte contra el mal _

_Y regalarte la vía láctea en un plato d cereal _

_Llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman _

_Coro _

_Me tienes tan debilitada, todas mi fuerzas se me van si estas aquí _

_Y mis poderes no son nada, te siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real _

_Me elevas al espacio sideral, tal como lo hace superman _

_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema, y usar el cielo d papel _

_Tomar las nubes como crema, y hornearte un súper pastel _

_Llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman_

Dejo mi guitarra y todos aplauden y yo les aviento besos. Hoy me siento como una estrella.

La fiesta sigue su curso y me voy directo a la pista de baile, donde me espera todo el mundo para bailar… El gangam style

….

Kowaski y Alex estaban agotados por lo que paso el dia de hoy, pero acostarse bajo las sabanas de hojas pudiendo ver las relucientes estrellas valia la pena.

Algunos animales se acercaron a la fogata, otros simplemente se sentían un poco mas calientitos y se acostaron un poco más lejos, casi a la orilla de donde comenzaba la pequeña playa.

Los dos animales eran los únicos despiertos, después de dejar a Stacy en el avión para mejor seguridad junto con el tejón macho, los dos empiezan a platicar..

-Y es por eso que odio a Stacy- responde Kowaski, terminando de contestar una pregunta

-Stacy debería aceptar tu decisión- comenta Alex- Aparte de que hay otros que están interesados en ella

-¿Cómo tu?

Alex deja escapar una risita- Si.. Algo así, por cierto, estamos planeando un viaje a España, se supone que era una sorpresa ya que íbamos a pasarla en grande antes de que ustedes se fueran a Nueva York.

Kowaski suspira y luego tiene una de las mejores ideas que se le halla podido ocurrir- Tengo una idea, es mas bien una sorpresa para mi… Novia, pero necesito que vayamos a Nueva York primero antes..


	13. Adios vieja vida

-¡Adiós Marlene!- Exclama Cabo despidiéndose de mi con su aleta derecha.

Cuando la fiesta termino, fui la única que no durmió en toda la noche solo por preparar mis maletas, papeles y dejar recuerdos en este lugar. Extrañare mi hogar, sin embargo, debí obligarme a empezar desde 0, aunque puedo venir solamente 1 vez al mes ya que hay un día mensual en la cual el zoológico está intacto de visitantes. Nadie sospecharía nada, pero no volveré.

Los pingüinos están la barda que divide el zoológico y el parque, de aquí partiré a un edificio viejo que secretamente se encarga de enviarte a cualquier destino que elijas, Jaqueline puede irse volando, pero decidió acompañarme a mi nueva aventura por España.

Cuando doy mis primeros pasos de libertad me doy media vuelta, aun veo a Cabo y a Rico despedirse con la aleta, Skipper me sonríe y veo un espacio vacío. Falta alguien…

-Gracias- susurro fijándome en sus ojos azules… Aquellos ojos azules que me demostraron valor, me dieron amistad e iluminaron mis días oscuros… Oh Skipper, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañare.

Jaqueline y yo seguimos nuestro camino cautelosamente… Sin volver a voltear atrás a un lugar llamado Central Park, mi hogar...

….

Stacy acababa de despertarse, ayer fue la mejor noche de su vida. Había salvado a Kowaski de ese halcón de plumas rojizas y decidió dejar atrás la idea de robarse a Kowaski, aunque eso no significaba que dejaría en paz a la nutria. Sin embargo, sus planes se veían interrumpidos por aquel guapo tejón de ojos dorados. Al abrir los ojos, la tejón noto que a su lado, se encontraba el.

-Jacob- susurro con alegría tocándole la mejilla

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunta el tejón macho.

-Si,.. Porque tú estabas en mi sueño.

Basto un brillo en la mirada para que la chispa se encendiera… Haber conocido al tejón le había cambiado el parecer

_Stacy se encontraba en una camilla cobijada con una suave hoja verde, dormía tranquilamente, la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar una brisa ligeramente fresca que invadió su sueño_

_Marlene estaba besando apasionadamente a Kowaski justo en los ojos del tejón, justamente en el árbol favorito de Stacy: el árbol de jacaranda. Stacy trataba de correr, pero cada vez que trataba de salirse del zoológico, alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le cerraba los parpados, luego la besaba y al abrir los ojos, solo podía distinguir un rayo dorado del sol._

_Stacy despertó de su sueño pensando que Marlene era más tonta de lo normal y que el desconocido de brillo intenso estaría cerca. Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió a._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la tejón._

_-Mi nombre es Jacob, y el tuyo debe de ser…- Decía el tejón_

_-Stacy._

_-Un lindo nombre para una linda dama- Stacy se sonrojo- Dime Stacy, si tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar conmigo a cualquier lugar ¿Te irías?_

_Era una pregunta muy extraña que le podrías hacer a alguien que apenas conoces, pero a Stacy le encantaba su seguridad y aquel brillo dorado..._

_-Apenas me conoces-_

_-Tengo toda una vida para conocerte-_

_Lo próximo que quería responder la tejón era "Y si no te caigo bien" Sin embargo, decidió callar y ser la misma._

_-Solo con una condición- _

_-¿Cuál lindura?_

_-Que te quedes conmigo…- _

_Habían varias posibilidades de que la actitud de Stacy alejara al tejón, pero este supo que él se había interesado en ella desde el momento en el que mostro su valor al salvar aquel pingüino. Ella era especial, sin duda._

Jacob se sonrojo al escuchar la dulce voz del tejón hembra, le tomo su pata y le dijo.

-Te dije que estaría siempre contigo, en cualquier parte, no importa lo que el mundo piense de ti, si una acción que hagas mal el mundo te da la espalda yo estaré contigo, y nunca te dejaría por nada de lo que hicieras.

Ups. A Stacy le removía la conciencia que un tejón amable, bondadoso, guapo y educado se comprometiera en quedarse siempre con una tejón que estaba sedienta de venganza y que estaba enamorada de otro… Una idea en su cabeza interrumpió las exclamaciones de su corazón, haciendo que todo rastro de vergüenza por usar a Jacob desapareciera.

...

Una semana después. Pov Marlene.

Algunos animales me dan alguna reverencia. Otros aplauden sonriendo, dejo mi guitarra a un lado y doy una reverencia, haciendo sonreír y alegrar a los animales del pequeño restaurant…

Ha pasado una semana desde que me fui del zoológico, Jaqueline y yo llegamos a un pequeño apartamento amueblado, Andrea, la dueña, es una nutria española, buena amiga mía y me dijo que no era necesario que le pagara. Aunque sin embargo, necesito conseguir algo de dinero para alimentar tanto a Jaqueline como a mí. Por eso conseguí un trabajo como mesera cantante en este restaurant. Aparte de que el dueño es Adrián, un zorro café, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Si, conozco a muchos amigos que viven en España.

Madrid. La capital de España, uno de los lugares más bonitos que podrías imaginar.

-Bien hecho Marlene- me felicita Adrián sacudiéndome el hombro- Debo decirte que me gusta como cantas y tocas la guitarra.

-Oh gracias- Exclamo.

-A veces pienso que los clientes solo vienen por escucharte cantar- dice- Porque cuando te vas, la mayoría sale del lugar.

Ser una cantante no era una de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo, sin embargo, para poder mantenerme estable y conseguir dinero sería bueno.

Rio un poco antes de decir otra cosa.- Sabes, estoy de buen humor, puedo cantar otra canción- le comento y él sonríe. Luego se va y yo me quedo sentada en un banco de madera estando dispuesta a cantar de nuevo.

_A veces la vida nos da mil vueltas _

_Y cuando me miro ahí estás tú, _

_Después de decirle a mi memoria _

_Que te me esfumaras diciendo tan solo adiós. _

_Y aquí estoy, sin querer _

_Sin mirar que camino tus pasos de ayer _

_Fuiste tú, quien me dio _

_Todo lo que soy. _

_[CORO] _

_Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di _

_Y aunque no estés aquí no uoh... _

_Por mi sangre navegarás, porque un día me diste luz _

_Sé muy bien que me guiarás _

_Y amaré como amaste tú... _

_Un día me marché sin cerrar la puerta, _

_Sentado esperaste en el sillón. _

_Y aún con los años seguía abierta _

_Y yo con mi idea de nunca pedir perdón. _

_Y hoy al fin, recorrí _

_Tantas calles pensando encontrar ahí, el amor _

_Sin saber te buscaba a ti ohh no... _

_[CORO] _

_Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di _

_Y aunque no estés aquí no uoh... _

_Por mi sangre navegarás, porque un día me diste luz _

_Sé muy bien que me guiarás _

_Y amaré como amaste tú... _

_Queda en mi historia, fragmentos de ti (fragmentos de ti) _

_Si estará solo lo que tú, tú me dejaste al partir _

_No habría nada de mí, estoy aquí _

_Solo así, por ti. _

_Y hoy sé que voy... _

_Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di _

_Y aunque no esté aquí no uoh... _

_Por mi sangre navegarás, porque un día me diste luz _

_Sé muy bien que me guiarás _

_Y amaré como amaste tú..._

Al ver sus ojos azules profundos clavados a los míos, siento mi corazón detenerse, el aire deja de existir, la única luz que existe esta en aquel brillo en su pupila

-Kowaski-


	14. Detras de mis ojos avellana

No podría describir los sentimientos que tenía. Que Kowaski estaba vivo todo este tiempo no es algo que se tome a la ligera.

-Estas vivo- Exclamo sintiendo el sabor de mis lágrimas: el amor por el corre por mis venas, mi corazón se hunde en la felicidad y yo corro para abrazarlo. El limita a detenerme poniendo sus aletas sobre mi pecho.

-Marlene, hay algo que quiero decirte- dice Kowaski con la cabeza agachada. Yo solo me quedo cruzando los brazos

-Es otra ¿No es así?- Le pregunto molesta, el resto de los animales hacen ruidos de odio hacia Kowaski.-

-Marlene, déjame explicarte- dice Kowaski rompiéndome más fuerte de lo que me rompió cuando "murió"

-¿Explicarme qué?- Le pregunto irritada, hasta que llega Stacy con una ligero sobramiento de panza, oh, lo entiendo.

-Hola Marlene- Stacy sonríe saludándome y abrazando a Kowaski, noto que le falta una pierna- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañe.

Stacy trata de abrazarme, cuando le doy una cachetada haciéndola caer en el piso

-Me da igual que estés embarazada, te metiste con mi novio., pero veo que a el le importa una mierda que mi corazón este hecho trizas de nuevo- Exclamo enojada- Así que les deseo lo mejor.

Tomo una bebida de un cliente y la tiro al cuerpo de Kowaski

-Cortesía de la casa, por todo lo que has hecho- respondo y me largo a casa, hasta que una aleta me detiene.

-Marlene, no te volveré a dejar ir sin decirte que fue lo que paso- Kowaski me mira triste.

-No necesito tus palabras… Lo que vi es lo que es, no puedes volver conmigo si ya tienes un hijo- Exclamo sin mirarlo y sigo mi camino, solo que él insiste.

-Stacy planeaba volverte loca mandando a Jaqueline diciéndole que estaba muerto y después cuando tu mente estaría tranquila sabía que irías a España porque no podías soportar estar en el zoológico sin mí, ella me amenazo con mostrarte una foto de mi besándola- en esta parte me llene de odio, un odio ardiente como el fuego- por un accidente.

-Y besarla es peor que dejarla embarazado- replico sarcásticamente.

-¡No!- Exclama Kowaski- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Se suponía que no debería haberte contado esto pero como Stacy entro al restaurant y mostro que ella me amaba y "yo la había dejado embarazada" ella rompió la promesa, así que lo hago ahora.

Jaqueline, mi amiga, me traiciono, Stacy, mi prima, trato de robar al amor de mi vida. ¿En quién más dejare de confiar? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me odia?

-¿Y cómo explicas que a Stacy le sobre algo de panza?- Le pregunto aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Científicamente hablando, el aumento de peso se nota hasta el segundo mes, y Stacy y yo fuimos separados después de la explosión del zoológico, apenas nos encontramos hace una semana. Asi que, en resumen, el aumento de peso de Stacy se debe a la sobre alimentación.

-Amo tu lenguaje de científico- susurro discretamente, hasta que Kowaski se da cuenta de ello y sonríe coquetamente cruzándose de aletas- Olvida eso, no te creo nada.

La sonrisa de Kowaski aún no se borra y me abraza por la cadera.

-Sé que me amas Marlene-

-¡Lo admito Te amo!- Exclamo- Pero ¿y si te acostaste con ella antes de la explosión?.

-¿Por qué debería haberme acostado con ella?- Pregunta Kowaski nervioso, como si fuera verdad.

-Sé que a ella le fascina la ciencia- respondo sin mirarlo y camino a casa.

-Bueno… Una vez ella me dijo que…. ¡No puede ser!- Responde Kowaski.

-Las amas- comento triste- Pero no te preocupes, no volverás a ver amor detrás de estos ojos avellana.

Con estas palabras, me voy a casa, preparada a dar una lucha contra Jaqueline.

….

Stacy estaba detrás de un callejón oscuro cerca de donde estaban Marlene y Kowaski. No tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a la verdad por miedo a que Jacob se enterara de sus planes. Perdería todo rastro de amor de aquel tejón macho. Ella se limitaba a encontrarse con aquel cómplice ayudante de este plan.

-Marlene sabe que Kowaski está vivo, se reencontraron, sabe que Jaqueline la traiciono, que trate de separarlos. Lo único oculto es que tú le eliminaste los recuerdos de Kowaski y que no estoy embarazada. Aparte de que ella no lo quiere ver más, eso es algo.

-Esto es arriesgado- dijo una voz misteriosa- Hay que planear con cuidado nuestro siguiente plan.

-ella cree que estoy embarazada- dice Stacy- Pero no es así, si pruebo que estoy embarazada de un pingüino, Kowaski será mío. Pero hay que hacer esto con precaución, necesito un pingüino macho.

-Y sé perfectamente quien puede hacer ese trabajo- responde la voz misteriosa

-¿Skipper?- Pregunto un pingüino de acento británico temblando .


	15. The true and love again

**Holii, se me olvido mencionar que en estos 2 capitulos, el anterior y este serian un poco fuertes por las palabras y las acciones :$ bueno ojala se respondan algunas preguntas**

-Hola Marlene- Saluda Jaqueline, sin embargo, mi bofetada llega antes de la compasión

-¡Eres una traidora!- Le exclamo con los brazos cruzados- Me dijiste que Kowaski estaba muerto para que Stacy lo conquistara y se acostara con el.

Jaqueline apenas podía respirar, mientras que yo le aplasto una ala con mi pata.

-Confiesa- le ordeno.

_Jaqueline había escapado del zoológico de California un día antes de la explosión, pero regreso por un par de cosas que necesitaba para encontrarse con su hermano. Pero en su camino encontró al tejón sosteniendo un encendedor y una carta._

_-No lo hagas- comenta Jaqueline- Es importante._

_-Tus suplicas para mí no- dice Stacy fría- Si la quieres, me debes hacer un favor._

_-¿Qué tipo de favor?-_

_-Ve a nueva york y dile a la nutria Marlene que Kowaski está muerto- _

_Jaqueline se empalideció, traicionar a una amiga por esa carta misteriosa_

_-¿Si o no?- Stacy estaba desesperada. _

_-Okey, tejón tonta- dijo de mala gana Jaqueline_

_-Respuesta equivocada- Jaqueline vio cómo su carta estaba tomando un color oscuro, las palabras escritas ardían y sabía en ese momento que debería volar por su vida. En el momento que pudo ir a una zona segura, el zoológico exploto._

-No te creo- le reclamo- Dime lo que esa tonta carta contenía.

-La debe haber enviado a México- respondió- Mi madre estaba enferma, muriendo, y ella necesitaba que le escribiera una biografía pequeña porque era su último deseo. Supongo que está muerta.

Jaqueline respira agitadamente mientras la ayudo a levantarse. Ella saca de un cajón un diario azul

-Es de Ella- Comento entregándolo- Lo encontré tirado en mi habitad por error y me lo lleve, por curiosidad-

Abro y leo algunas paginas

_Querido diario._

_Marlene, mi "prima", esta con el corazón roto, Skipper y Doris se han besado y Mi querido Kowaski está sufriendo por ello, me he enterado de que El y Marlene tendrán una cita… Solo como amigos, Becky me dijo que me calmara para no asesinar a esa rata café gigante. _

_Quería ser yo quien le curara el corazón a Kowaski, pero una entrometida rata se metio en mis planes. Me muero de celos._

La puerta se abre de repente y yo oculto el diario detrás de mi espalda, Jaqueline se sienta rápidamente y vemos que es.. Cabo.

-¡Hey cabo!- Saludo con alegría.

_El y Skipper me hicieron una visita ayer, planean quedarse en esta ciudad por una importante misión, mientras rico y el nuevo, llamado Leonardo vigilaban el cuartel. _

-Hola Marlene- saluda cabo triste

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto

-Si… Solo que me he enterado de una horrible verdad- respondió

-¿Qué Kowaski está vivo?- Le digo con amargura.

-No, eso es bueno, pero es otra verdad…- Invito a cabo a sentarse y este empieza su historia.

_Cabo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Madrid, hasta que me vio discutir con Kowaski, esto le sorprendió, quería ir a saludarnos y comprobar si no estaba alucinando, pero una conversación lo dejo parado donde estaba. _

_Marlene sabe que Kowaski está vivo, se reencontraron, sabe que Jaqueline la traiciono, que trate de separarlos. Lo único oculto es que tú le eliminaste los recuerdos de Kowaski y que no estoy embarazada. Aparte de que ella no lo quiere ver más, eso es algo._

_-Esto es arriesgado- dijo una voz misteriosa- Hay que planear con cuidado nuestro siguiente plan._

_-ella cree que estoy embarazada- dice Stacy- Pero no es así, si pruebo que estoy embarazada de un pingüino, Kowaski será mío. Pero hay que hacer esto con precaución, necesito un pingüino macho._

_-Y sé perfectamente quien puede hacer ese trabajo- responde la voz misteriosa_

_Cabo se acercó más y vio a un pingüino de cabeza plana y ojos azules._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto con su acento británico. _

_-Ca… Cabo- Dice el pingüino desconocido habría abierto los ojos sorprendido, y Stacy frunció el ceño-_

_-¡Cierra el Pico!- respondió cabo enojado, lo cual es extraño- Es decir, disculpa solo que… ¡Porque ustedes dos destrozaron el corazón de Marlene y la ilusión de Kowaski al sentirse amado. _

_Al pingüino le había faltado el aliento para enfrentar a Cabo., que había encontrado su valor para defender el amor de sus amigos._

_-Decepcionas Stacy.- comento Cabo- ¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quiera._

Cuando cabo termina de relatar su anécdota, corro del lugar sin dar explicaciones, en busca de Kowaski, que tonta fui al no creerle, ojala pueda encontrarlo…

-Ahuché- Me estrello contra un pingüino de cabeza de bola de boliche, al cruzar mi pupila con la suya, mi mano toma su aleta, el sonríe cuando susurro la palabra _lo siento. _

Lo abrazo y el me acaricia mi espalda.

-Lo importante es que me amas- él dice sonriendo- Sabes, quisiera reponer el tiempo perdido yendo a comer ahora, platic…

Mis labios interrumpen sus palabras, toma mi cintura y sé que me siento viva de nuevo. Porque ahora sé que no hay que confiar en Stacy y poder… ¿Escapar?.

…_._


	16. Decepcion

**Que onda chicas :D lamento por no actualizar mas rapido pero no tenia internet**

**La buena noticia es que me adelante 3 capitulos en esta historia, y 3 de una nueva que tengo preparada (la secuela de Secretos oscuros)**

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

Pov Marlene.

-_Es Skipper-_

_El nombre rebota en mi mente, quebrando recuerdos y sonrisas, los comentarios y conversaciones se convirtieron en flores marchitas recién muertas y mi corazón bombea veneno a través de mi sangre. No es dolor, de eso ya he tenido suficiente, creo que soy inmune a esa cosa que causa depresión y te destruye por completo. Lo que siento es profundamente ardiente, el fuego consume su recuerdo. Y ahora recuerdo la semana en la que pensé que eran 7 días en donde el tiempo se detuvo. El me invito a salir, o más bien a eliminarme cualquier posibilidad de que recordara a Kowaski. _

-Era muy obvio- Explica Kowaski- Por eso no quería reemplazarme cuando fui trasladado con Stacy, él ya lo planeaba, además hay una posibilidad de que Skipper haya cambiado los papeles de traslación o haya escrito mi nombre o el de Stacy en vez del suyo y de otro animal.

Kowaski saca una libreta de la nada y se pone a escribir, hacer mil cálculos. Como amo su manera de ver la vida científicamente. Marlene, calmada, estamos en una situación donde Skipper y Stacy te lastimaron para su propio beneficio.

-Hay un 98. 99 de que sea verdad-

Sacudo la cabeza decepcionada de que, en las 2 animales que más confiaba me hicieron daño- Es mejor ayudar a Cabo-

Cuando sacamos a Cabo de su jaula, caminamos hasta el hotel para que les ofrezca algo de comer. En el camino choco contra un tejón macho que en la palma de su mano contiene una rosa roja.

-Discúlpame- le digo- No era mi intención.

-No se preocupe hermosa dama- dijo mientras me besaba mi pata- Era mi culpa de pensar en algo profundo en vía publica. Por cierto mi nombre es Jacob

-Marlene- respondo sonriendo.

-Lindo nombre para una linda nutria- Kowaski se interpone entre los dos.

-Ah hola Jacob, gracias por tu caballerosa disculpa a mi linda novia- Al decir esta última palabra lo dice en voz fuerte, cabo y yo dejamos escapar una pequeña risa.

-Oh Kowaski, no te pongas celoso-

-No estoy celoso, solo experimento un aumento de preocupación momentánea causado por una amenaza que…-

Beso a Kowaski en el pico y este sonríe

-Bonita forma de decir silencio- dice sonrojado.

-En fin, necesito encontrar a Stacy ¿La has visto?- Pregunta

-Mmm Jacob, hay algo que debes saber de ella- le comento interviniendo- Éramos amigas, pero… Bueno, es mejor que vengas con nosotros.

-Y por eso Marlene esta decepcionada de ella- respondió cabo a una pregunta anterior

Jacob se sirve por tercera ocasión una taza de té helado mientras escucha la finalización de la historia, al parecer, el se sentía enamorado de Stacy. La noticia no la tomo bien.

Le tomo de la pata y le digo

-Te entiendo, yo también me decepcione de alguien que pensé que era mi amigo- le comente y mire la cara de celos de Kowaski. Luego silba fingiendo ignorancia.

Alguien abre la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-Cabo, es hora de irnos- Skipper ignora cuándo cruzo mi pupila contra la suya enseñando mi odio reflejado en un brillo convertido en flama.- No puedo pedir al general otro recluta solo porque mi teniente tiene un problema de mala disciplina…

-¡Acaso no entiendes Sckendall!- le exclamo irritada- ¡Eres un traidor! No tienes..

Skipper me toma del cuello, casi asfixiándome

-Cierra la boca, ni un secreto puedes guardar, pequeña perra…- Kowaski me jala de las aletas del líder y comienzan una pelea.

-Aprende a respetarla, imbécil...-

-Cierra el pico traidor-

-¡Basta!- Grito- ¡No pueden pelearse sin antes lastimarme a mí también!- Cuando los dos me ponen atención comienzo- Skipper, vete de aquí ¡Ahora!

-Yo no obedeceré lo que alguna rata gigante me diga- Skipper toma a cabo de la aleta jalándolo con mucha fuerza- Nos vamos cabo.

-¡No!- Exclama- No seré mas tu soldado, quédate con…

El líder toma una jeringa de la mesa y la apunta hacia la aleta de Cabo, pero Jacob lo empuja y es el quien lo recibe y se desmaya.

-¡Jacob!- Exclama cabo cargándolo y llevándolo a una habitación.

Agacho la cabeza decepcionada cuando Skipper me lanza una mirada asesina.

-Kowaski, tu expediente militar dice que estás muerto, y no podemos apoyarte más- Antes de que se va, voltea la cabeza- Aunque vivas, para Rico, el zoológico, la Fuerza militar y para mi ¡Estás muerto al igual que Cabo!.

La puerta es casi destruida por el azoto, aunque ya no queda nadie a quien le importe, Kowaski y yo vamos a ver a Jacob, que esta acostado en la cama, con los ojos medio abiertos y sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta Jacob

-Estas en mi departamento- respondo.

-Ah Marlene, ¿Qué paso?-

-Oh Jacob, resulta que el pingüino que entro te inyecto una sustancia química que corre por tu cerebro eliminando recuerdos recientes.- Kowaski al hablar científicamente me hipnotiza- Pero me sorprende que el líquido no te haya afectado por completo.

Jacob suspira- Cierto Kowaski, solo que… ¿Quién esa tejón de alla?

Cuando cabo, Kowaski y yo volteamos miramos a Stacy con un cuchillo.


	17. La tormenta

Pov Marlene

-¿Qué le hicieron a Jacob?- Pregunta molesta apuntando el cuchillo, pero Kowaski se pone enfrente de mí.

-No seas grosera y psicópata- Interviene Jacob- No te conozco, y alguna parte de mi memoria fallo, pero lo único que sé es que no mereces tratar asi a Marlene por preocuparte por mí. Además no me interesa tu preocupación.

Por el arqueamiento de cejas de Stacy, noto que se siente rota e irreparablemente deprimida. Se lo merece.

-Porque eres cruel- responde Jacob- No se tu nombre, pero reconozco tu historia y tu cara. Trataste de lastimar a la pobre nutria utilizándome.

Stacy abre la boca- Eso no.. No es cierto ¿Por qué me quería vengar de Marlene y de Kowaski utilizándote?.

Jacob le cuenta lo que sabe a Stacy, desde el momento en el que descubrió la verdad, su reacción, lo único que el tejón macho no sabía es que la amaba.

-Tú me amabas- Sollozaba Stacy- Dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre.

-Pero hiciste cosas horribles utilizándome- respondió Jacob- No sé si te amé, solo sé que tú nunca me amaste.

Los ojos de Stacy tenían un aspecto vidrioso y abrió ligeramente la boca, luego nos dio la espalda y susurro

-Lo siento. Te dejare ir- Se va.

…

Stacy estaba destrozada, caminaba por el hotel con la mirada baja y el corazón marchitándose con cada recuerdo de Jacob que pasaba por su mente, su deseo de venganza se había extinguido como el fuego apagado por el agua. Al salir del hotel se dirigió a la plaza, busco un lugar donde sentarse y hallo un espacio vacío en una banca.

_Lo único que quería es sentirme amada._ El tejón hembra se tapó la cara con sus patas y empezó a sollozar mientras el viento golpeaba fuertemente la ciudad. Una tormenta se acercaba. La hembra no podría ir a ningún lugar. Estaba completamente solitaria por el intento de ser feliz. Si Marlene se pusiera en su lugar al menos ella….

La lluvia empezaba a caer mientras la tejón se paraba rápidamente del lugar de donde estaba sentada, pero no reacciono como la demás gente, simplemente caminaba hacia un lugar desconocido, aunque la tejón nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien..

…

El pingüino de cabeza plana observaba por la ventana a un par de animales tomados de las manos, no podía distinguirlos perfectamente, a esta altura apenas se pueden notar los carros y edificios, y si fueran ellos ni siquiera habrían prestado atención al avión que volaba por encima de esa pareja de amantes locos y prohibidos. El líder perdió todo por estupidez, para obtener ¿Qué? ¿Algo cursi como el amor? En temas del corazón Skipper era tan malo en esto como cabo en los insultos.

Quizás el no nació para ser amado, quizás solo debería cumplir su misión de salvar al zoológico. Eso es su deber. Salvar a todo el mundo. Sacrificando su vida social y vida amorosa. Lamentablemente, hasta un líder se cansa de hacerse el fuerte.

¿Qué era eso recorriendo en sus ojos? Nadie lo sabía, la mayoría de los animales en el avión ignoraban al pingüino de ojos azules, pero si Skipper estuviera con algún conocido, este habría notado que en ese iris azul se ocultaba tristeza y tragedia, revelado por las diminutas gotitas que empezaban a caer.

_-Mama ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto un pingüino pequeño, lo único que él podría observar eran las casas siendo destruidas por aquellos objetos redondos que contenían algo extraño pero potente. Algunas familias corrían para poder estar a salvo, mientras que el chiquitín caminaba tranquilamente buscando a su mama, ya que su padre estaba en ese aerodeslizador plateado arrojando esos objetos extraños._

_-¡Hijo!- Exclama una voz suave y hermosa desde una asta de la bandera, el pingüino volteo y vio a su madre preocupada y con un ala lastimada. Sin embargo, antes de que el joven cría pudiera estar a salvo en las alas de su madre, una bomba cayó en el asta de la bandera. Y lo único que escucho el pingüinito era el grito de su pobre madre siendo destrozada por aquel objeto pesado. _

Skipper cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar dejar caer aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua, sin embargo, a cientos de kilómetros de él, se encontraba un pingüino arrodillado frente a una nutria de pelaje café, el pingüino macho de cabeza de boliche le tomo la pata y en el dedo central había un hermoso anillo de oro con un bellísimo diamante puro. Fue en ese momento en el que el pobre pingüino de cabeza plana sintió un fuerte estrígido en su corazón. Pero ese no era el principal problema.

-Atencion pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón, ya que estamos entrando en una zona de…-

Era muy tarde para el aviso, ya que el motor del avión fue shoqueado por un rayo proveniente de una gran nube negra…


	18. Terrible noticia y triste decision

El pingüino de ojos grises sonreía a si mismo de ver tan limpio la base. Su líder estaría orgulloso de que, en la primera semana tuvo la suficiente confianza de dejarlo a cargo de Rico, el pingüino regurgitado y de la base militar. Las misiones fueron fáciles de cumplir, cuidar ciertas cosas e incluso llamar la atención de las pocas chicas del zoológico era tan sencillo como suspirar. No, había mejorado la calidad de vida de los animales. Se podría decir que sus inventos eran eficientes. La base militar era más peligrosa, segura y con mejor armamento. Si, la llegada de Alexander era lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Algunos animales ya no se sentían tan tristes cuando Marlene se había ido.

Al ver el reloj que colgaba en el techo, se preocupó un momento, hace más de una hora de que Skipper y Cabo debieron de haber llegado de aquella "misión" confidencial. Pero lo que hizo que el recluta tratara de mantener la poca cordura que mantenía, fue la imagen del general en el televisor.

-Soldado Alexander- Exclamaba el General dando una orden, y a la vez preocupado, aun así se mantenía firme, Alexander lo saludaba militarmente, en unos segundos rico entro a su hogar y repitió la acción- Me acaban de informar agentes especiales el lamentablemente fallecimiento del sargento Skipper- Rico siente como una parte del desapareciera: otro de sus colegas se había ido para siempre- Me informaron que el teniente cabo no viajaba en el avión hasta mañana. Por lo pronto, y me cuesta decirlo, me temo que por las recientes acciones, me veo obligado a retirar sus papeles militares. Están despedidos de la Fuerza Militar estatal de Nueva York. Y en algunas semanas serán trasladados a diferentes lugares.

La televisión se funde en negro y Rico no puede evitar agachar la cabeza. Tantos años de misiones peligrosas, algunos "Ka boom" y arenques se han alejado de él. No le queda nada más que su muñeca Perky y su nuevo amigo, pero nada sería igual. "Kowaski" y Skipper "están" muertos. Marlene se ha ido y ahora va ser separado de Alexander. Ya no le quedara nada.

-Hay que llamar a Cabo- comenta Alexander.

…..

POV Marlene.

Respirar con tranquilidad. Hace varios meses que no pude hacerlo, me he limitado a enloquecer y tratar de restablecer la paz en mi vida que ha sido un caos total en la sociabilidad.

En la cocina horneo un delicioso pastel de chocolate que le encanta tanto a Kowaski, Cabo se quedara solamente hoy, lamentablemente, deberá volver a la base militar para solicitar su renuncia oficialmente y vivir aquí con nosotros. Le agrada estar conmigo.

-Mmm Marlene- Exclama Cabo, al parecer, está asustado- Ven rápido.

Dejo todo y me apuro a reunirme con Kowaski y Cabo en la sala. La televisión lo dice todo.

_Un avión español cae de 23 mts de diámetro al mar, debido a una falla en el motor causada por un rayo, los supervivientes fueron solament desaparecidos, 26 animales murieron. Los registros revelan que Logan Mellark, Annette Villarreal, Jasper anders y Sckendall Ridell._

_-_Skipper- susurro.

La señal de televisión es interrumpida por un pingüino de ojos grises, muy atractivo debería decir, al parecer esta Rico: el nuevo recluta.

_-¡Cabo, Kowaski!- Exclama rico no muy feliz que digamos- ¿Kowaski estash... Vivo? _

_-Es una larga historia- Kowaski rueda los ojos mientras Cabo se queda serio.- Sabemos que Skipper sufrió un accidente, está desaparecido._

_-No es cierto- niega el pingüino de ojos Grises- El General me dio informes de que está muerto_

No se si aún siento algo por Skipper, después de lo que paso, no creo sentir nada especial por el pingüino, sin embargo, siento algo marchitándose por dentro..

-No- Niego- Aunque me hizo sentirme mal, no se merecía esto…

Kowaski me abraza y susurra- Skipper.. Era mi hermano, podría decirlo, si tan solo se hubiera disculpado.

-Eso es terrible- dice Cabo tapándose el pico con las aletas- No puedo creer que mi comandante esta muerto

-Y eso no es todo- dice el pingüino de ojos grises- El general acaba de dar una orden de despido para todos, nos trasladaran a los 3 en diferentes lugares.

Cabo se arrodilla frente a la pantalla- Esto no debe de estar pasando-

El pingüino de la televisión deja escapar unas lágrimas- Así es Cabo, debes volver aquí antes de la próxima semana para el traslado.

-No podemos permitir esto- Exclamo- No se pueden separar, debemos encontrar una solución.

-No hay opción- dice cabo triste- Es la hora de decir… Adiós

-Al menos que vayamos directo a las oficinas de la Fuerza Militar Estatal- dice El pingüino de ojos grises- Y explicar que…

-¡Kowaski puede ser el nuevo líder!- Exclamo triste- Kowaski y cabo pueden volver a Nueva York, y decir que todo fue un malentendido y que puede tomar el lugar de Skipper.

Kowaski se queda serio y toma mi pata- No puedo, necesitaría regresar a Nueva York y para ser líder… No puedo casarme…


	19. Prefiero decirte adios

**Hola :D gracias por su reviews y les tengo una mala noticia: esta historia llegara a su fin muy pronto. :/ **

**Pero aqui disfruten el capitulo c:**

Un avión cae inclinadamente, no se puede escuchar nada más que los gritos de los animales desesperados por seguir viviendo su vida, y el mar hecho furia, agitando sus olas que se estrellan unas contra otras en esta tormenta con fuerza absoluta. Solo un animal descansa, olvidando que esta entre la línea de la vida y de la muerte. Pero no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Morir es algo hermoso. Descansar para siempre. Sin ninguna interrupción por parte de tu conciencia, ya que nada importa cuando mueres. Todo es paz. Y lo que quiere el pingüino de ojos azules es eso..

El avión se impacta contra el mar, hundiéndose profundamente en este descontrolado océano de agua azul. El caos en el avión es incontrolable… Pero ¿Por qué alarmarse? Si morir ahora es fácil como respirar, un suspiro es tu boleto a la tranquilidad.

Al abrir los ojos, el sol está brillando, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el sol no brilla como tantos años brillaba. La madre naturaleza no tiene la culpa. Ahora no le queda nada más que decirles adiós a sus amigos. O simplemente callar y dejar que ellos se tragaran la historia de que estuviera muerto. Sería lo menos que pudiera hacer. Y todo por sentir "el cursi" y estúpido amor.

Y de repente, su nombre escrito en su mente aparece, el ave no voladora deja escapar un suspiro de tristeza… ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así a su mejor amiga? Por primera vez, el pingüino se siente estúpido, incapaz de proteger a alguien y egoístamente egocéntrico. Lo único que quería era sentir el amor… A su manera, era más fácil invitar salir a Marlene que hacer este ridículo y complicado plan. Debió de haberla besado aquella noche en la que ella iba a salir con Kowaski. Traiciono a su cadete, a eso no se le llama honor. No es capaz de volver a ser sargento. No puede volver a su antigua vida. Nada será igual. Es mejor decir adiós y continuar con su vida en esa isla estúpida.

Un rostro, obviamente no familiar, se aprecia en el escenario que contempla en ex líder. Está bien, quizás gracias a causas desconocidas. El pingüino abre los ojos más claramente y ve a un par de pupilas verde esmeralda. Era preciosa esa mirada, pero no se podría permitir el lujo de amar… De nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- El animal acaricia su mejilla delicadamente. Su voz.. ¡Maldita sea! Apenas la conocía y estaba perdiéndose en sus encantos femeninos.

-Si- respondió el pingüino en un susurro. Al pararse, había una hermosa comadreja de pelaje café caoba sonriéndole amablemente- En fin, gracias.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo la comadreja- Sería bueno que nos conociéramos un poco, y te ayudaría a salir de esta estúpida isla apestosa.

Para ser una hermosa comadreja, tenía su carácter fuerte. Skipper soltó una pequeña risa y contesto- No tengo buenas relaciones con los mamíferos chiquita. Fin de la historia-

-Como digas guapo- Sarcasmo, su tono de voz era encantador- Tenia un montón de chocolates suizos para compartir.

Skipper se dio la media vuelta y se puso en posición de pelea- ¿Quién eres y quien te dijo que los chocolates suizos eran mi debilidad?-

La comadreja suelta una risita- Por favor Skipper, gran parte de la Fuerza militar nacional sabe quién eres..

-¿Cómo sabes mi…? ¿Un momento, eres…?- El pingüino de los ojos azules se quedó mirando a la atractiva mamífero que le daba la espalda, caminaba hacia una roca, y detrás de ella estaba una bandeja de chocolates suizos.

-No te puedo decir quién soy todavía, pero me llamo Marissa- comento

-¿No te parece irónico que tu sepas quien soy pero que, aun así no me tengas confianza?- Skipper tomo uno de los chocolates suizos y Marissa sonrió

-Olvídalo…. En fin, esta isla es la base secreta principal de la F.M.N, aquí trabajo, y sé que vivías en Nueva York. Puedo llevarte a casa

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- Pregunto el pingüino paranoico

-Porque fui la primera en que te ayudo en tu accidente… Y la que te dio tu chocolate favorito- Marissa le entrega otro chocolate a Skipper.

-Bueno chiquita, no es fácil desconfiar de una dama- Su tono seductor hizo que Marissa le lanzara una mirada atractiva.

…..

Pov Marlene.

Empaco mis pocas posesiones en la mochila morada. Al tomar el marco de madera de pino, veo sus ojos azules mirándome a mí, aunque no hago nada, estoy abrazándolo y sonriéndole felizmente. Mi mejor amigo, ahora se ha ido para siempre… No se lo merecía, él era el pingüino más valiente que había conocido… Sin embargo, le perdono lo que hizo, aunque nuestra amistad nunca volvería a ser igual. Si tan solo tuviera 1 minuto con el….

Dejo caer el retrato, que se hace trizas, un suspiro de tristeza se escapa de mis labios. Kowaski, líder del escuadrón pinguinesco, ¿Qué más puede pedir?... Regresar a Nueva York no es tan malo…. Lo triste es que Skipper no estará ahí.

Sé que lo hice sufrir, que él estaba enamorado de mí y haría lo que fuera por tener mi corazón, pero cree que nunca haría algo tan loco como esto. Pero lo entiendo. Vuelvo a suspirar. Es mejor decir adiós y seguir adelante.

Kowaski abre la puerta de mi habitación, sigue contento porque ser el líder era su sueño platónico, ahora está preparado para transformarse en sargento. Pero al notar mi dolor, finge sentirlo también.

-Lo lamento Marlene, sé que querías que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero te prometo que, en un par de meses todo mejorara entre tú y yo. Lo prometo- Kowaski me besa en la mejilla y me abraza, ¿Pero dónde está su calor? Él quiere ser líder. Y yo lo quiero a él. No entiende que el me hace feliz. Y ser sargento lo hace sentir lo máximo. Debería de fingir que él me ama.

Al ver que no respondo, Kowaski pone una cara de preocupación- Marlene, no creas lo que estás pensando. Te amo, es algo que siempre lo hare. Marlene, reacciona. No te quedes callada.

Mis lágrimas corren lejos de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas. No me apoyo en el hombro de Kowaski como solía hacerlo otras veces.

-Sé que estas emocionado por la noticia, pero ya es sábado, te enteraste de que serias líder el lunes… Y en esta semana has estado tan distante… Me imagino como será cuando seas el sargento-

-¡No!- Exclama Kowaski-No Marlene, no te dejare ir, no como antes- Kowaski toma mis patas, pero yo me alejo de él.

Tomo mi guitarra y cierro la puerta, dejando a Kowaski hablando solo

-Marlene- dice Cabo- ¿Qué paso?

-Lo siento cabo- le digo sollozando-Kowaski sera feliz con su puesto. Y yo con mi libertad.


	20. En la noche

**Hola c:, solo aviso que la siguiente semana no podre actualizar, ya que estare de vacaciones y hasta la proxima podre subir un cap por dia.**

**Y que en la primera semana de mayo igual, me ire a acapulco yeah**

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.**

Pov Marlene.

Suspiro al ver que la tercera lámpara que está debajo de mí se apaga. Estoy fuera de casa a medianoche y la oscuridad domina la plaza por completo. La única luz que me ofrece iluminarme por algunos segundos es la estrella pálida que está encima sobre mí…

No puedo volver a ese departamento, hay cosas que me atormentan, prefiero ser fugitiva de la noche, y ser la compañera de la oscuridad que me rodea, sentir el fuego ardiente del odio, caer en un abismo profundo y en el momento en el que pueda caer, extenderé mis alas plateadas y volare hasta la cima, imaginarme que vuelvo a la cima del cielo, que todos los que me traicionaron miren como me transformo en una bestia feroz y su camuflaje negro la vuelve peligrosa, letal y mortífera. Me convertiré en la hija de la noche…

Sin embargo, el dolor seguirá existiendo en mi pecho…

Flashback

_Era un bello día de verano, estaba caluroso y conocía un lugar perfecto para ir a nadar y tener una cita con el pingüino que amo. Le conté a Cabo sobre mi cita, el cuidaría de Jacob mientras que Kowaski y yo salíamos hacia ese pequeño lago. Sin embargo, Kowaski me negó mientras veía algunos archivos. Era lunes, eso lo pase por alto. _

_El martes tuve la mejor idea que se pudo haber ocurrido: visitar el museo de ciencias de Madrid y después a escuchar el coro de las guitarras españolas, pero Kowaski había estado pegado todo el día archivando documentos necesarios. _

_El miércoles Kowaski estaba escribiendo cosas en una laptop que compro, llamo al pingüino de ojos grises para que le avisara al General que estaba vivo y que no era necesario el despido de los pingüinos. Ese día tuvimos una discusión porque le sugerí que le pidiera al General la búsqueda del cuerpo de Skipper, porque habría la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo y que no era necesario que se presentara como líder, sin embargo, Kowaski se alteró y alego que este era uno de sus más locos sueños y que lo dejara de molestar, que no impidiera cumplir su ilusión. Le conteste que ser el líder no implicaría hacer experimentos utilizando a algún integrante del equipo. Lo conozco perfectamente, esa fue una de las razones por las que Kowaski quería ser líder. _

_Ni siquiera me moleste en hablar con Kowaski el jueves, estuve medio día trabajando en el restaurante y medio día cuidando de Jacob. También busque en noticias, periódicos, internet alguna información sobre el accidente ocurrido. Y el viernes a kowaski se le antojo disculparse. _

El aire frio empieza a congelar mis lágrimas, y la última lámpara que iluminaba mi banca en la que estoy sentada es tapada por una nube, tan cansada y con ojeras, tomo mi guitarra y me marcho a cualquier parte que no sea el apartamento.

-¡Marlene!- Exclama una voz lejos, yo volteo y veo a un pingüino deslizándose rápidamente, sin embargo, empiezo a correr lo más veloz que puedo, pero el peso de mi guitarra impide que sea más rápida, pero, de pronto, una sombra se aparece justo delante de mí. Alguien toma de mi cadera

-Oh gracias a dios que… ¿Kitka?- Kowaski se pone delante de mí y el halcón de plumas anaranjadas sonríe maliciosamente.

-Te dije que volvería-

Cabo se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, se ofreció para buscar a Marlene, pero Kowaski lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, él era el que necesitaba disculparse, no cabo, además la laptop no podía estar sin supervisión…

Un sonido de alerta interrumpe los sueños del joven pingüino y este se pone en posición de defensa. No ha atacado nadie, solo que una luz roja proveniente del cuarto de Kowaski estaba encendida. El ave no voladora se acercó y vio que la pantalla estaba encendida, solo tecleo unas teclas, puso la contraseña, y en seguida apareció en la pantalla el video de un pingüino con una bella comadreja al lado..

-¡Skipper!-Exclamo cabo tapándose el pico- Pero tu…

-Tranquilo Joven Cabo. Te lo explicare todo después- dice el pingüino- Por el momento pásame con Kowaski, ya no es necesario que él vaya a Nueva York, el general lo sabe todo, él sabe que estoy vivo y para mañana me trasladaran de Nuevo al zoológico, solo si tu o Kowaski vienen. Bueno, esa es la opción que me dio el general.

-¿Opción?- Pregunto Cabo confuso-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Solo dos de nosotros pueden volver- dijo Skipper triste- Lo siento Cabo, no volveré a ser Tu líder jamás, hare que Kowaski tome mi lugar, y le explicare al General todo lo que paso.

Cabo sintió como una parte de él se marchitaba lentamente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Un escándalo no era algo fácil de asimilar en la Fuerza Militar. No tenían el tiempo suficiente para las peleas de _él fue, no él fue, no es así,.. _Aquí tenían una disciplina muy estricta. Tú les decías la verdad y el general solamente te despedía. Nada de preguntas y sentimentalismo o perdón. Si venias acompañado no lograbas nada.

-No puedes hacer eso Skipper- decía Cabo- Sé que lo que hiciste era por amor, pero no mereces un castigo así. ¿Qué harás el resto de tu vida?

Skipper le lanzo una mirada coqueta a la comadreja, que le sonreía sonrojada mientras el pingüino la tomaba de la cintura- Hare lo que me falto sentir durante mi vida, Cabo: tener el amor de una dama.

-Eso está bien Skipper, y te perdono por lo que hiciste.- dijo cabo- En el amor y en la Guerra todo se vale.

La puerta de la habitación se abre forzadamente y entra un pingüino golpeado, trae roto el pico y la aleta le sangra descontroladamente. Entra al cuarto donde Cabo se encuentra y se desmaya.

-¡Kowaski!- Exclaman los dos soldados.

-Marlene….- susurra el pingüino caído, y es ayudado por cabo- Ha sido secuestrada.

-Oh no- dice Marissa y le lanza una mirada de preocupación al pingüino que tiene a su lado

-¿Por quién?- Pregunta Skipper firme, pero en su interior estaba desesperado y un poco destrozado. Él sabía que jamás podría olvidar a Marlene.

-Kitka-

** FIN **

**Ok no XD era broma jaja **


	21. El rescate

**Hey chicas, este es un capitulo importante, es el penultimo, sin contar el epilogo, bueno tuve un tiempecito de escribir y queria darles un pequeño regalo de semana santa :D **

**pov Marlene. **

Al abrir mis ojos, la oscuridad no se ha ido del todo. El dolor en mi espalda es intenso y me es dificil respirar, tengo las cuatro juntas por par y no puedo hablar, ya que mis labios estan sellados con cinta. Lo unico que puedo hacer es suspirar,y huelo el olor del aire salado, identificando que estoy en alguna parte del mar. El aire fresco golpea parte de mi y noto una risa femenina que hasta ahora no habua escuchado. se quien es

-Vaya vaya Marlene...¿Donde esta tu novio... ese tal Skipper?-

Aunque nunca tuve un romance con el, una parte de mi se sonroja al instante- Nunca fue mi novio-

Alguien me cachetea, supongo que debe de ser un ave, porque noto que sus plumas rozan mi pelaje- Mentirosa, el esta enamorado de ti-

-Estaba- susurro- Esta muerto- levanto el tono de voz y dejo que el coraje se intensifique- !Murio en ese accidente de avion!

Alcanzo a escuchar debilmente unos sollozos por parte del ave hembra y esta dice- al menos me vengare de ti rata gigante.

-Que indefensa estas, tonta nutria- dice otra voz femenina muy conocida.

-Si voy a morir, quiero ver los ojos de las tres perras que me mataran- les respondo y una de ellas me quita una venda.

El cielo esta de un color marron, recordandome que debe de ser de madrugada, la luna no ha de acompañarme esta noche y las estrellas deben de estar ocultas detras de las nubes camuflajeadas del color del cielo. El ave es una hembra, creo que es la ex de Skipper. Stacy tiene sujetada una cuerda muy ancha y Nereida, la pinguina de mi antiguo zoologico me mira fulminantemente, mi enemiga psicopata...

Dejo de fijarme en las chicas y me doy cuenta de que estamos en medio del oceano oscuro, tranquilo e intacto.

-No creas que te dejaremos aqui nadamas Marlene- dice Kitka- Tenemos nuestra arma mortal.

Nereida silba y de la nada puedo apreciar como una especie de aleta negra sale, luego salta nuestro pequeño barco (que apenas identifico en el que estoy) y me quedo paralizada del miedo. Es una orca, un depredador de la nutria. Morire. Espero que Kowaski sea un buen lider para Cabo, rico y el pinguino de los ojos grises.

!Kowaski! Apenas pienso en el y un monton de sentimientos dominan mi abeza, pero me mantengo firme.

Cuando el trio de animales se junta entre si para ponerse de acuerdo en como hacer que mi muerte sea lenta, dolorosa y placentera, escucho algunas palabras.

-¿no creen que deberamos epserar a que Kowaski vea morir al "amor de su vida"?

-Yo queria que Skipper viera la muerte de su "amiga"-

-Por favor chicas, es hora de que ella muera alla, con o sin intereses amorosos.-

Nereida me desenreda los pies, y soy lo suficientemente lista para darle una patada, trato de huir, pero Stacy me da un golpe y soy fuerte para esquivarla, Kitka, me toma entre sus patas y amenaza con arrojarme al mar, ella vuela alto y recuerdo mi temor a las alturas

_En el mejor momento_. Pienso

La orca aparece y da un salto, después vuelve al agua, kitka deciende mas y pienso en Kowaski, golpeado y tirado en el suelo inconsiente... Con esa imagen mi corazon se hace añicos.

Al final, Kitka me deja caer no sin antes decirme- espero que te encuentres con tu adorado pinguino-

Cierro los ojos, esperándome para lo peor, sin embargo, un sonido extraño me llama la atencion, no son los filosos dientes de la orca desgarrándome y perforando mi cuerpo, sino como si algo se clavara en el asta de el barco, alguien me toma entre sus aletas y me deja caer en la entrada de un submarino...

Caigo en un montón de almohadas suaves y blancas, y al ver a mis amigos y a una comadreja que no conozco me rodean, les digo- Gracias-

La comadreja me ayuda a levantarme mientras cabo me explica el proceso de mi rescate.

-Cabo, entonces ¿Quien sera comida de orca por mi culpa?- Le pregunto triste y antes de que el pueda responder, otro pinguino lo hace por el.

-Se suponía que yo debía morir, pero Kowaski se adelanto- Explico Skipper, sonriendome un poco triste, y yo lo abrazo feliz

-Estas vivo- susurro, luego me separo de el- En fin, hay que rescatar a Kowaski antes de que...

-!AAAAAH!

El grito de Kowaski me hace ver todos los lindos momentos que hemos pasado juntos: nuestra primera cita, el primer beso, cuando se fue de aqui, cuando lo vi aquella noche en mi estanque, la noticia de la explosion, el encuentro, el engaño, el adios, mi secuestro, el rescate...,

-!Kowaski!- Grito preocupada, corro para tomar un arco y unas flechas, me las ajusto en la espalda gracias a un cinturón y subo por las escaleras...

-!Marlene, que haces!- Exclama Skipper-

-Voy a salvar al amor de mi vida- Le respondo, y cuando me salgo del interior del submarino, veo como Kowaski es colgado en un barrote de madera, cerca de la orilla

-Umm, amiga- dijo la comadreja sonriéndome sosteniendo una fina cuerda- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Claro amiga- le respondo sonriendo.

La comadreja lanza la cuerda hasta ajustarla en un asta del barco.

-Sujetate de mi- me dice y lo hago-

-!Un momento chicas!- Exclama Skipper saliendo con cabo- Ustedes deben quedarse

-Como victimas indefensas y esperarlos- digo sarcasticamente- Amiga, es hora de lanzarnos.

-Ni siquiera lo...- Sin embargo, ella y yo nos lanzamos hasta el barco, aterrizando enfrente de Stacy y Nereida


	22. La tragedia

Stacy se concentra profundamente en los ojos del pingüino atado al poste que esta peligrosamente a la orilla del barco, en cualquier momento el agua tranquila del mar tendrá algunos movimientos de origen "desconocido". Simplemente se tratara de la presencia de una orca.

_Quizás la misma que devoro a Kitka, al menos Marlene está a salvo. _Pensó el científico

-Es irónico que yo sea quien veras por última vez- dice Stacy seductora

-Pero antes de morir recordare a Marlene- Replica el pingüino

-Pero tu último beso será este bebe- Stacy toma la cara de Kowaski y esta a punto de besarlo, hasta que…

-¡Quita tus sucias patas de mi novio!-

Marlene frunce el ceño y apunta a la tejón, esta de adrede besa al pingüino que abre excesivamente los ojos, no puede patearla, ya que sus patas están atadas junto con su cuerpo.

-No soy una asesina- Exclama la nutria- Pero estoy dispuesta a pelear para proteger lo que es mio, perra-

Stacy se da la media vuelta, furiosa- Repite lo que me dijiste, rata gigante-

-Que dejes a mi novio en paz, estúpida perra- repite Marlene, enojada, en cuestión de segundos, sus garras están listas para atacar.

-Mejor ríndete tontis, tengo a una amiga que te puede….

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, nereida luchaba por mantenerse en pie, nunca pensó que Marissa, la comadreja peleara mucho mejor que ella misma. Fue una patada en la cabeza lo que hizo a la pingüica caer inconsciente.

-Toma eso- dijo la comadreja, ignorando que estaba siendo observada por cierto pingüino de ojos azules.

-Skipper- dijo el inocente cabo- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-Cabo, no hay nada mejor que ver a una dama peleando – el pingüino estaba totalmente perdido por ver pelear a la comadreja de ojos verde esmeralda.

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo haya visto, Kowaski estaba tratando de cortar la soga con su pico.

-Es hora de pelear sin armas nutria apestosa- dijo Stacy, en ese momento, Marlene soltó sus arco y se echó a Stacy en un par de segundos, al parecer el tejón hembra tenía un truco bajo la manga, y le pego en la boca del estómago a la pobre nutria, pero Marlene resistió bien y araño la cara de Stacy, esta le intento dar un puñetazo en la boca de la hembra de ojos avellana, pero esta lo esquivo dando un brinco hacia arriba, combinado con un giro doble. Todos vieron su increíble acto.

Ambas chicas estaban tan ocupadas en su pelea, que Marissa fue lo suficientemente lista para ayudar a Kowaski a quitarse la soga de encima

-Gracias- dijo Kowaski después de tomar grandes bocanadas de oxigeno

-De nada- respondió la comadreja- Es mejor ayudar a Mar…

De repente, un pedazo del barco fue arrancado por los filosos dientes de una orca macho enojado

-Me prometieron darme una nutria y me dieron una bola de plumas enojada- Al decir estas palabras, escupió un montón de plumas anaranjadas y a un cuerpo carnoso sin nada con que cubrirse

-Ni se les ocurra verme- Exclamo Kitka enojada- Me siento horrible.

Dicho esto, el ave se lanzó al mar. Sin embargo, los problemas empeoraban para los animales, Kowaski y Marissa estaban peligrosamente en la orilla del barco que se hundía poco a poco, y Stacy había sujetado a Marlene, amarrándola de las patas y cargándola hasta llevarla a la punta del barco, no obstante, alguien empujo a la tejón, haciendo que la nutria y Stacy cayeran y se resbalaran hasta encontrarse con Marissa y Kowaski. No había señal de Nereida, y Marlene apenas podía sujetarse gracias a sus garras. Pero no bastaba, la orca estaba tan cerca y el barco se inundaba rápido. Pero un pingüino se acercó a la hembra de pelaje café y corto cada una de las cuerdas con unas tijeras, le tomo las patas delanteras a Marlene y le ayudo a levantarse y sostenerse juntos agarrándose de un fierro.

-Hay que salvar a Kowaski- dijo Marlene- Y no me ire de aquí sin el.

-Marlene, es peligroso que estés aquí- A la hembra odiaba que Skipper la viera como una víctima indefensa-

-¡Ayuda!- Exclamaba Kowaski, resbalándose lentamente.

-¡No!- Grito Marlene, viendo como lentamente su novio caía, ella se deslizo ignorando los gritos de Skipper, era arriesgado, si, pero alcanzo a tomar a Kowaski y lanzarlo con su última voluntad hasta un lugar donde estaba seguro, mientras que ella fue la que cayo a la boca de la orca….

**holii, perdonen si me tarde tanto tiempo pero hubo un accidente :,( en fin supongo que estaran en shock x qe creen que Marlene murio y pues... averiguenlo en el proximo cap :)**


	23. Lo que todo el mundo esperaba

4 MESES DESPUES.

Era la milésima vez que el líder había tocado la puerta del laboratorio de su cadete y no había tenido respuesta alguna. Con los sollozos del científico comprobó que aún seguía con vida, y eso era algo, sin embargo, le preocupaba mucho que Kowaski estuviera aislado durante estos meses, sin ninguna esperanza de volver a ser el mismo. Aunque no fue tanto tiempo como cuando fue rechazado por Doris, esta vez se podría decir que el pingüino alto jamás volvería a ver la vida de la misma manera. Esto hacia que Skipper se sintiera más culpable de lo que se sintió cuando hizo aquel mediocre trato con Stacy, algunas veces el pingüino de cabeza plana se quedaba recostado en su cama durante medio día, dándose cachetadas como loco. Esta situación empeoraba más, Cabo y Alexander trataban de hacer lo que podían, sin embargo, Alexander opinaba que apenas estaban en una fase del duelo: Depresión. Marissa hacia más allá de sus habilidades para ayudar a su novio a superar su pasado, incluso había tenido éxito, pero cuando Skipper escuchaba a Kowaski susurrar por que no podía ser feliz, tuvo la tentación de renunciar a su puesto.

Kowaski solo lograba pensar en aquella noche fría, cuando ella fue comida por esa orca y le salvo la vida, sin embargo, también la destrozo, porque sin Marlene…. Era como si la esencia que hacia especial la vida se esfumara. Quería ir con ella, pero la orca se fue satisfecha, lo único que pudo hacer era vengarse como loco hacia Stacy, la enjaularon y la enviaron a una zona en la que solo Marissa y el sabían dónde encontrarla. Sabían que en aquel lugar sufriría lo suficiente. Al regresar a casa, Skipper había sido renombrado líder y se podrían quedar con Alexander. En ese tiempo Kowaski nunca hablo, solo se limitó a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

Cuatro meses. 16 semanas. 112 días sin escuchar su alegre voz. Sin sentir amor. Ni ver esos ojos avellana. Pero lo que empeoraba es que se habría cumplido el aniversario de aquella cita… Sin duda su corazón está totalmente roto y no había alguna cura para ello.

El silencio que había en el cuartel fue interrumpido por una emocionada Marissa, giraba y giraba exclamando el nombre de Kowaski.

-Marissa ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el inocente Cabo

-Es mejor que lo veas tú mismo- dijo la comadreja feliz- Hay algo muy especial para Kowaski esperándolo

-No creo que haya razón para estar contentos aun- dijo Skipper- Al menos que haya pasado lo que estoy pensando

-Sí, es cierto lo que piensas- confirmo Marissa-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el líder sorprendido

-Vayan a verla- contesto Marissa.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Skipper y cabo volvieran a la base, esta vez el pingüino de cabeza plana se sentía feliz y más tranquila.

-Kowaski, adivina que es lo que está en el cuartel- exclamo el líder.

Por primera vez en semanas, el científico hablo.

-¿Una súper computadora 5000?-

-¿En serio Kowaski?- Pregunto una voz femenina, el pingüino alto se sorprendió- Sigo viva después de todo y tu deseas una computadora.

Esta vez, tímidamente, Kowaski dio unos pasos hacia afuera y ahí estaba: cruzada de brazos aunque riéndose y agitando la cabeza. No le dio importancia a sus compañeros, ella estaba viva...

-Marlene- susurro, corrió a ella y el abrazo, la nutria le respondió el gesto besándolo en el pico, acompañado con aplausos de sus compañeros...

Aquel beso pareció haber durado un año, cuando en realidad ese fue el tiempo en el que paso antes del momento en el que Kowaski se armara de valor para arrodillarse frente a la nutria que ama para pedirle su pata en matrimonio. Este 14 de febrero, es el gran día, donde sus almas se unen para permanecer unidos eternamente.

En el zoológico, como estaba cerrado durante una semana, la mayoría de los animales se preparaban para el gran día, utilizando el habitad de julien como la capilla, y después se haría la fiesta bajo el árbol de jacaranda…

Mientras algunos animales arreglaban el habitad lémur, en el ex habitad de Marlene, Becky, Jaqueline y Marissa estaban ocupadas maquillando a la novia.

-¿Están seguras de que me veo linda?- pregunto la nutria nerviosa.

-Eres bellísima Marlene- dijo Becky- Kowaski quedara alucinado con este vestido.

-No te hace falta nada- añadió Marissa- El ramo esta hecho de rosas rojas.

Y por otro lado, en la cochera de los pinguinos

-Contrólate soldado- Skipper le había dado una bofetada al el científico que no podría contenerse de nervios.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que esta boda falle Kowaski- dijo cabo- Cuando dos personas están totalmente enamoradas, no hay nada tan fuerte que pueda desunirlos.

A rico le dio asco aquel comentario demasiado azucarado para el, aunque le ayudo un poco a Kowaski.

-Gracias cabo, eso sonó muy poético-

-De hecho lo escribió Alexander-

Todos miraron al despreocupado pingüino de ojos grises que barría normalmente el piso, después los cuatro pingüinos se fueron en el auto negro, se les había olvidado que el piso estaba alfombrado, pero aun así no arruinaron el bello terciopelo rojo y llegaron a tiempo al habitad de Julien. Nunca lo convencieron, así que tuvieron que amarrarlo de las patas y taparle la boca y lanzarlo al volcán de plástico.

El decorado era memorable. El alfombrado blanco tenia pétalos de rosa rojo, y separaba a dos hileras de bancos de madera que en las laterales tenían tulipanes rizados morados, Maurice seria quien realizaría el hermoso momento, en las paredes lucían cartones en forma de corazón color morado brillante, algunos animales estaban sentados en las bancas, otros platicando lo fabuloso que esta la fiesta, sin embargo, el único que estaba en silencio era el novio, tragando saliva y nervioso.

-¡Hay viene la novia!- Se escuchó gritar a alguien desde lejos, obviamente los invitados se pararon y primero pasaron las damas de honor, Marissa estaba deslumbrante con ese vestido morado y un par de tulipanes morados, Skipper tenía los ojos puestos en ella y sonrió como tonto.

Cuando Marlene fue entregada por Mason al altar, Kowaski la miro fijamente y la sostuvo entre aletas.

-Animales míos, estamos aquí por una razón: la unión entre Kowaski el pingüino y Marlene la nutria, si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual este matrimonio sea impedido que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

Un silencio total se llenó por el habitad, aunque se escuchaban los murmullos de Julien en el volcán, sin embargo, nadie le hacía caso.

….

Pasaron 20 minutos antes de que llegara aquel momento tan esperado por ambos prometidos.

-Y Marlene, aceptas a Kowaski como tu esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo.-

-Acepto- respondió la nutria mirando los ojos del científico.

-Por el sagrado poder de los espíritus del cielo, los declaro pingüino y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Kowaski le sonríe a Marlene, le toma la mejilla, se acerca delicadamente y la besa apasionadamente, se escuchan los llantos de felicidad de cabo, los suspiros de algunos animales….

**Aun falta la fiesta y la noche de bodas, !Estan invitados! No se lo pierdan :D**


	24. Nueva vida

Kowaski caminaba nervioso durante toda la silla, ha pasado media hora sin que Marlene estuviese allí, la fiesta comenzaría en 15 minutos, y han llegado algunos invitados, pero estaba más preocupado por donde estaba ella, había logrado escribir una lista de opciones muy paranoicas sin sentido. Para ello, una buena bofetada de su líder le hizo útil para controlarse.

-Tranquilo Kowaski- dijo Marissa con un bonito vestido verde, que combinaba con sus ojos esmeralda, lo que hacía que cierto pingüino de cabeza plana estuviera mirándola atenta- Marlene está preparando una sorpresa para los invitados y una para ti.. Eso me dijo.

El pingüino alto deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, sabia Marissa era amiga cercana de la nutria de los ojos avellana.

La mesa de regalos estaba llena de hermosos obsequios y cartas de algunos animales. Todo era perfecto: solo los mamíferos pequeños podían asistir a media noche, ya que no había ningún humano estaba cerca y podría decirse que el punto donde los novios se sentaban estaba justo en el mismo árbol de jacaranda en donde pasaron su primera cita, pero lo más importante: donde a Kowaski volvió a tener la posibilidad de volver a amar de nuevo.

Las mesas en donde se sentaban los invitados tenían mantel blanco y las sillas con un moño morado, así como el arreglo eran de flores lavandas y tulipanes morados. Las flores de loto de cristal que se iluminaban mágicamente formaban un pasillo que conducía directamente a la mesa de los novios. Para bailar, había una pista que cambiaba de color gracias a los efectos de iluminación de los camaleones. Rico era el dj, que estaba, a escondidas, besándose con su Srita Perky.

Había una mesa de bocadillos, winky y la "sorpresa de pescado" de Skipper, esta vez, en secreto, cabo puso un ingrediente secreto para que no supiera a sudor de elefante, y no era amor… Simplemente sabía mucho mejor.

Kowaski suspiro al ver la hora, Marlene no ha llegado y se hacía tarde, todos los invitados, de plano, habían llegado y comenzado a platicar, tuvo que irse al lugar donde se suponían que iban a estar.

La música de fondo (Party rock another) es detenida y sale humo del pasillo, Marissa se pone en el piso de baile con un micrófono

-Damas y caballeros, estamos todos reunidos aquí por una razón, a festejar la unión de la nutria más simpática del zoológico y el pingüino más listo de Nueva York…-

La multitud aplaude cuando la nutria de los ojos avellana sale con un vestido morado largo y sonreía mientras sostenía micrófono y empezó a cantar mientras avanzaba lentamente.

_El corazón late rápido _

_Colores y promesas _

_Cómo ser valiente _

_Cómo puedo amar _

_Cuando tengo miedo a caer _

_Pero viendo que estas solo _

_Todas mis dudas _

_De repente desaparecen de alguna manera _

_Un paso más cerca _

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti _

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado _

_Durante mil años _

_Te amaré por mil años más_

Kowaski sonreía, en su mente se escribían las siguientes palabras

**El tiempo se detiene **

**Belleza en todo lo que ella es **

**Voy a ser valiente **

**No voy a dejar nada para llevar **

**Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí **

**Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto **

**Un paso más**

Pov Marlene.

Yo seguía a un ritmo lento de caminar al igual que Kowaski, hasta que le cedi el micrófono a Marissa, que cantaba un poco mejor que yo, sin embargo, Kowaski y yo, al encontrarnos en la pista de baile, el mundo desaparece y empezamos a bailar lentamente.

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti _

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado _

_Durante mil años _

_Te amaré por mil años más_

-Te amo- Kowaski susurra

-Te amo- le respondo sin separarme de él.

….

No era necesario seguir cantando, el micrófono lo había dejado en cierto lugar. Marissa seguía sentada en la misma silla 10 minutos después de que acabara la fiesta. Era muy obvio que solo ella y la silla estaban en aquel lugar. Le hubiera gustado que cierto pingüino la invitara a bailar, pero sabía que él no era tan cursi, ni ella tampoco. Por eso se entendían, fuertes y valientes, pero en el fondo, con el anhelo de encontrar a alguien que los amara. No era necesaria otra búsqueda. Ambos lo habían encontrado.

Una aleta se dibujaba extendida, Marissa se tallo los ojos, tanto tiempo esperando ¿Qué? ¿algo tan cursi como bailar? No es malo demostrar que amas a alguien

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí plantado?- Pregunto el pingüino de ojos azules

Marissa le sonrió y tomo su aleta-Odias este tipo de cosas al igual que yo

-Sé que lo has querido hace 10 minutos- Al decir esto, Skipper pone sus aletas en la cintura de aquella hembra de ojos verde esmeralda. Aunque no haiga música, ambos animales disfrutan el calor y la compañía del otro-

…

…..

Stacy levanto la cabeza por primera vez en todo el año, pero solo conseguía ver esa horrible imagen de los dos amores de su vida desaparecidos. Uno se suicidó clavándose una daga en el corazón y otro nunca recordaría que la amo. No le quedaba nada más que gritar, aunque nadie la escucharía en esa prisión de psicópatas para animales.

Cuando Kowaski había capturado a la tejón había prometido que en toda su vida nunca volveria a verlo, y eso paso un mes después de la supuesta muerte de Marlene. Marissa le entrego a Stacy un videoclip donde se mostraba "el suicidio" de Kowaski (lo cual solo era un holograma muy realista, pero falso, se puso una chaqueta azul que ocultaba un globo lleno de pintura roja, y lo único que hizo fue pincharlo con la daga.) y se podrían escuchar las palabras que le dijo Jacob antes de que ella se fuera…

Al ver esas imagines lo único que logro fue gritar…

Pov Marlene.

Tengo los ojos vendados, aunque la aleta de mi nuevo esposo me da lo suficientemente confianza como para no tener miedo. Eso ya no existe. Con él a mi lado, me siento viva.

Al pararnos, Kowaski me desata la venda y me doy cuenta de que vivimos en un árbol de muebles elegantes- Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti, en esta habitación.

Veo una puerta café caoba enfrente de mí y al mismo tiempo, Kowaski y yo la abrimos, es completamente maravilloso: un balcón con vista a Central Park, una cama matrimonial de pétalos de rosas y lavandas. En el piso hay velas encendidas de color morado; definitivamente es bellísimo.

-Kowaski… como…

-Te lo diré mañana, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la noche- dice y nos miramos a los ojos- Me has salvado la vida, de todas las maneras posibles.

-Y yo contigo mi mundo se vuelve ligero y fácil de cargar. Contigo mi corazón late a más velocidad. Me enseñaste lo que es amar- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y el me carga hasta la cama, donde ahora juntos, todo se vuelve maravilloso.. Nos besamos apasionadamente, mientras el me acaricia por mi espalda y yo tomo su cuello como mi propiedad. Esta noche será mágica…

Y lo fue. La noche se pasó rápida, pero nuestra escena fue lenta y placentera. Es mío. Soy suya. Nos pertenecemos.

Me paro de la cama y voy al balcón. Me doy cuenta de que estamos en el mismo árbol de jacaranda en el que tuvimos una pequeña cita.

No me sorprende ver a Skipper bailando con Marissa lentamente, iluminados por el amanecer. Lo que me sorprende es la pregunta que se forma en mi mente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Skipper fuera lo suficiente valiente como para decirme lo que sentía por mi antes de que Doris lo besara o que Kowaski y yo saliéramos por unos hielitos? ¿Lo sigo amando? No, no de esa manera. Supongo.

Vuelvo a la cama con mi marido. Se que el es al que buscaba, aunque tomo tiempo en que lo nuestro estuviera estable. Sin embargo, nuestra vida empieza ahora.

Y es con el con quien quiero estar en mi nueva vida...

**Fin**.

**TA DA. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sorry si me tarde tanto, en fin gracias por leer. Ojala que les halla gustado el fic. Supongo que hare otro fic sobre Marski, aunque no se como sera y cuando, pero hare uno. **


End file.
